The House of Seven
by princess-snow510
Summary: She couldn't breathe. Not with the chloroform rag crushed against her face. Bonnie Bennett hadn't heard him. She thought she was being vigilant, but he had grabbed her from the alley, put the rag to her face, and now she was fighting for her life. AU, THERE WILL BE VILOLENCE AND BLOOD SHED! COME AND READ IT IF YOU DARE! RATING WILL CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: bad me, how dare I start another story when I have so many that are unfinished. Well considering the fact that my very evil older sister is holding my innocent dear and beloved laptop hostage with all my other stories updates…I decided I needed to write something new.**

**Something different and boy, this is definitely different.**

**This is a story idea I got when I had an odd conversation with my boyfriend…**

**Smh by the middle of this fanfic your probably gonna be like 'wtf is wrong with you?' lol.**

**Well anyway this fanfic is AU and there are no supernatural what so ever!**

**Um let's see, anything else….oh yeah**

**Disclaimer I do not own vampire diaries or any of its characters, if I did Katherine would have never been turned human, Elena would be dead, Kol would live, Lexi would live, hell even Finn would live so he and sage could run off into the sunset…. *sighs***

**Oh um let's see there are some changes in this fanfic … well I could tell you, but you could just read it instead.**

* * *

**Important Side Note: In this first chapter, the present is in _italics _and the past in not.**

* * *

**_Prologue: _**

_She couldn't breathe. Not with the chloroform rag crushed against her face. Bonnie Bennett hadn't heard him. She thought she was being vigilant, but he had grabbed her from the alley, put the rag to her face, and now she was fighting for her life._

_Bonnie tried to turn her head around to see her attacker, but he was wearing a ski mask. Everything about the man screamed serial killer._

_Vision swimming and her lungs burning, how had she ended up this way?_

* * *

**Ch1: My Life Sucks**

If the bar had been crowded, the sidewalk outside the bar was jammed with partiers who had stepped out for a cigarette. It was like walking through a labyrinth of smoke stacks.

Bonnie coughed into her hand, trying to let the smokers know that secondhand smoke was not her friend.

The rest of her co-workers seemed to revel in the smoky chaos.

"Let's split a cab to The Grill." said Elena, the heir apparent to their little clique.

Bonnie stepped away from the group. "I should get home."

"Oh come on!" Caroline, the designated wise member of their group said. "It'll be fun. So sex in the city decadent."

Although right now, she wasn't showing much wisdom at all. She was as bad as Elena and Katherine.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I should walk."

Katherine, with her chocolate locks tilted back laughing at something only she found funny, said, "ride tonight. Go to the gym tomorrow."

Why oh why did she agree to go out to drinks after work with these three? It was like high school all over again, only without the acne. Bonnie had never fit in before. Why did she think she could now?

"Actually," Bonnie explained, "I wasn't thinking about my cardio. I only live a few blocks away."

She tried to walk away from the group, but Caroline grabbed her arm. "Come on Bon, let loose a little."

Bonnie jerked her arm back.

Before she could apologize to Caroline, Elena jumped into the gap. "Okay. Buh-bye then. Walk safe."

She gave that annoying wave you give to someone you wished was already gone.

* * *

_Bonnie never should have left the other women. In this part of town? Walking home alone? She might as well have had a target on her back. "Look here. Easy victim. Come abduct me."_

_The man was so much stronger than she was. How could she get away before the chloroform took effect? The world in front of her eyes was wavering back and forth like a mirage._

_Instead of fighting, though, Bonnie let herself relax. She just went slack. The man loosened his hold. Just as she had planned. Hoping he had let his guard down, she pushed off from him, trying to run away._

_As fate would have it, the man had a steel grip on her coat. Bonnie struggled to get the garment off. Once freed, she lunged forward, chocking and crying._

_The man, though, spun on his heel and backhanded her. The force snapped her head around and a stream of blood, her blood, streaked the grimy brick wall._

_She couldn't fight any more as he put the rag over her nostrils again. Between the chemicals and the blow to the head, she didn't have any fight left in her. This time, when she slumped to the ground, it wasn't a fake-out._

* * *

Caroline hated to watch Bonnie walk away. This was supposed to be a fun night out for all of them. They had been working hard on a big case and this was their chance to blow off some steam. Although bar hopping wasn't Caroline's thing either, it wasn't all bad.

Elena apparently having none of the guilt Caroline felt was busy hailing a cab. Caroline reached down to get her wallet out when she felt the soft cashmere of her scarf. Actually, not her scarf, but Bonnie's scarf. Caroline had gotten a chill in the bar and Bonnie had loaned it to her.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled trying to get her coworker's attention. "Your scarf!"

She trotted up to catch up with Bonnie but the younger woman shook her head. "Keep it." Bonnie said nodding back to the other women. "It looks like you are going to have a long, cold night ahead of you."

"And what!" Caroline asked. "You are allergic to those? To fun?" Bonnie didn't respond. Instead, she just looked at her feet. "Have you even gone out since you moved to town?"

Bonnie's darting eyes told Caroline the answer she needed. "So for over three months you've been cooped up at home? It's time, hon."

"That bar," Bonnie explained. "It's just a meat market. Men interested in your bra size rather than your IQ." Caroline tried to argue, but Bonnie barreled right over her. "Besides, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?" Caroline challenged, but Bonnie just nodded. "Oh you mean for the women's shelter?" Caroline was all about volunteerism and all that, but Bonnie was taking it to the extreme. "You can't just let them call you up whenever someone bails on a shift."

Bonnie shrugged "I've got the time."

Caroline sighed. "Only because you don't have a life. Even jimmy carter got laid every once and a while. Lust in his heart, and all."

"Yeah well lust isn't what I'm after." Bonnie answered sounding pretty resolute. And given the caliber of guys that were probably going to be at the grill, Caroline didn't really have much to argue about.

As Bonnie went to walk away, Elena grabbed Caroline's coat and tugged her towards the curb.

"Care con on. You're so much better at getting us a cab!"

Caroline didn't budge, though. "Maybe we should walk her home?"

Elena shook her head, sending her perfectly straight hair fanning all around her face. "Are you kidding me? We finally got rid of the black hole of happiness."

Caroline tried to interrupt, but Elena was on a roll. "Look, now we can have a caramel appletinii without a black cloud circling over our heads." With that, Elena raised her arm and shouted "taxi."

A yellow cab pulled up to the curb. Katherine got in, but Caroline cocked an ear.

"Did you hear something?" She asked Elena.

"No." her coworker answered in a huff. Then she tugged Caroline towards the cab. "If that girl lives as close as she said, then she's already at home watching SpongeBob, or whatever else losers like her do on a Friday night." With one more tug, which felt more like a shove, Elena urged Caroline into the cab. "If we get there in ten minutes, it's still no cover charge."

Bonnie looked back down the street. Bonnie was long gone. Probably at home, like Elena said. As much as Caroline wanted to mother hen Bonnie she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions.

As could Caroline. With one last glance down the empty street, she got into the cab.

* * *

_The jostling of her feet as the man dragged her down the alley stirred Bonnie to consciousness. He had his arms under her armpits, hauling her like a sack of potatoes to a waiting van. This was her last chance to get away before he had her completely subdued._

_Leaned over like this, he didn't have great leverage. Trying not to reveal that she was awake, Bonnie gathered her feet under her. Then, when he went to lift her into the van she sprang forward._

_"Help!" she cried, but it only came out as a croak._

_She might have gotten away if it weren't for her ponytail. The man grabbed it, jerking her back into his rough embrace._

_With her cheek against his ski mask she begged._

_"Please don't."_

_He rubbed the wool against her skin. "Oh if you think this is bad, just you wait."_

_Thankfully, the chloroform went over her mouth again. Just as her eyelids got too heavy to keep open, Bonnie spotted a taxi filled with her coworkers, laughing and having a carefree time._

_Was the waiting van that much worse than her life?_

* * *

**A/N: So? How did I do?**

**Pretty please leave me a comment below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews...this is my first AU so I didn't expect reviews at all...**

**anyways, I'm glad that people are reading my story and I hope I get some more reviews :]**

* * *

CH2: Trapped

**Bonnie's POV.**

The first thing that made Bonnie realize that she was still awake was her throbbing headache. It was like she had a handover on top of a nasty head cold. For a moment she just lay there, grateful she wasn't as dead as she assumed she would be.

Then the cold from the cement floor crept into her bones. A deep baritone was quoting from the bible.

"Even though I walk through the valley of death, because you are with me, I will fear no evil."

If only she had that much faith. Almost not wanting to, Bonnie cracked open her eyelids, but the room was pitch dark. Even though she couldn't see beyond her nose, she could hear the subtle shuffling of feet.

The dripping of water.

Someone breathing heavily beyond her sight. This was definitely not where she wanted to wake up.

"It's a girl, right?" A male voice asked from the abyss.

A harsher voice answered. "Or it's a drag queen wearing white diamonds."

"Does it look like she works out?" A younger, more excited voice asked.

Who were these people? Where was she?

"Does she seem injured?" a concerned voice asked.

All through it the raspy voice, the kind you only got after smoking several decades, kept up his scripture.

Were lights coming up, or were her eyes just adjusting to the lack of light? From her position cheek-down on the ground, Bonnie began to make out bars, like a prison, and feet. Behind the bars.

"Look people I'm the closet, but I didn't just pull out night vision goggles from my ass." the meaner voice said.

"But it's a girl, for sure, right?" The first voice asked again.

"Even if it was," the mean voice said as he snorted, "you wouldn't know what to do with her."

"Hey!" the higher pitched voice squeaked, "How many times do I have to tell you I am the original Boston Strangler and that you are the pale, uninspired copycat?"

Bonnie's vision cleared enough for her to tilt her head. The cell nearest her contained a mid-30's man with a scowl on his face. The kind of guy that looked like he would get into a bar fight at the drop of a hat.

Across from him was a younger man, a teenager, even. Scrawny with light acne, he didn't look like he belonged in a bar, let alone a place like this. But like the other men, he was behind bars. There were several men down the row, but she couldn't make out their faces. Only one cell didn't have a man's face plastered to it. Bonnie couldn't make out exactly what was going on down there, but there seemed to be a figure on a cot towards the back of the cell.

"She's breathing right?" The teen asked. "He wouldn't throw her in here if she was dead already, would he?"

A man with a heavy accent added "Unless she's supper…"

* * *

**Caroline's POV.**

Caroline squirmed on the small bar stool. A very large pink and orange drink sat in front of her, with brightly colored umbrellas sticking out, and a section of pineapple. She hated pineapple. Why she let Elena convince her to buy the damn drink, Caroline wasn't quite sure.

As the other two girls laughed at a young financial executive's jokes, Caroline checked her cell phone again.

Nothing.

She'd called Bonnie a dozen times now, each message begging her co-worker to call her back and let her know that she got home safe and sound.

Apparently twelve times wasn't enough, as she hit speed dial number four again. The phone didn't even ring; it went straight to voicemail just like it had the other dozen times.

"This is Bonnie Bennett. Thank you for calling. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Caroline waited for the beep, then started, "Bon, I am getting worried. Please call me back, like right now."

She flicked off the phone to find Elena looking at her.

The woman patted Caroline's hand. "She's curled up reading the twilight series, or whatever losers like her do on a Friday night instead of getting laid."

Caroline was not all that certain about that statement. Bonnie hated the twilight series with a passion.

"I think I should go by and check on her."

Elena's face scrunched up in anger and Katherine moaned, "you can't go Caroline. You're our wing girl!"

As much as Caroline might appreciate the fact that they wanted her as their wing woman, she had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

"I've got to go." Caroline said and stepped off the stool gathering her things.

"No, no, no!" Katherine moaned, but Elena pulled her friend back towards the bar.

"Let her go. She's just bringing down the energy anyway." Once Elena got Katherine reseated, she yelled towards Caroline, "but mark my words Bonnie is fine."

Oh how Caroline wished that were the case.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV.**

Bonnie could no longer keep her body still, praying that this was all just a nightmare. It had been going on too long, and she could feel the grainy texture of the cement against her palms.

This was real.

This meant she was going to have to face it.

With a groan, she pushed herself up off the cold floor.

"She's alive!" The teen exclaimed.

"Goddammit" a wiry man from the back of the room cursed. Bonnie was pretty sure it was the voice that had been chanting scripture. "Forgive me father for I have taken your name in vain."

The rise and fall of the scripture began again.

"Yeah but she ain't moving much." another voice from deeper within the dungeon said. He looked like the type of guy that you did not want to meet in a dark alley, or a darkened dungeon.

Bonnie curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs and wondering what she had done in a previous life to deserve this.

"Maybe she's paralyzed." the teen said sounding surprisingly sympathetic.

The meanest of the bunch and also the closet sneered. "Then she'd be right up your alley, wouldn't she, Jeremy?"

"Hey" Jeremy squealed. "That's not fair!"

The mean man didn't even look to the teenager, he locked Bonnie's gaze.

"It's been one year, three months…."

Bonnie tried to stay strong. She tried not to flinch under his withering glare, but her body betrayed her. Before she knew it, she'd risen and was backpedaling until she hit a wooden door. There was no escape in that direction.

The man lashed out with his arm. Bonnie scrambled away, but unfortunately that drove her deeper into the cell block. She found a camera, its red light blinking brightly.

"Help me! Someone please, help me!" she cried out to the camera.

One of the men scoffed. "He's the one that put you in here."

Bonnie searched the cells for someone anyone who might be sympathic to her plight. Since he was not at the cell door Bonnie ran to the man who was lounging on his cot.

"Please help!" she begged.

Without saying a word, the man brought his chin up. His eyes were devoid of compassion. They were devoid of caring. Bonnie felt more disturbed than she did with the rapist in the first cell.

"And twenty days since I've had a bitch like you…"

Bonnie ran back to the front of the room. There may be a door there, but at least there wasn't a man trying to claim her. Bonnie pulled on the door handle, desperately trying to get it open.

An intercom system beeped to life. A distorted female voice announced, "random cell door opening on the count of three."

* * *

**Jeremy's POV.**

Jeremy clapped his hands together. You just never knew what was going to happen in the dungeon. "Oh I hope it's me!"

In the cell neck to Klaus's, Tyler shook his head. "No way, I'm due." He snorted towards Jeremy.

"You got that fat, deaf, Mexican last time and still couldn't take him down."

It was Jeremy's turn to snort. He so rarely got those. "Yeah right. Like you fared any better with the lumber jack."

"Wait a minute!" Tyler exclaimed that guy was strong.

At the back of the cellblock Elijah reached through the cell doors. "Ma'am, I know that you don't know me and are disoriented and afraid."

Like the biggest understatement in the history of understatements.

Elijah continued, "But you must trust me."

Yeah right.

Luckily, the woman didn't seem to believe Elijah any more than Jeremy. She continued to tug on the door.

"Pull all you want, bitch, the door's double locked from the outside."

Klaus may be a sadistic serial rapist/ murderer; however, he wasn't wrong on that one.

"With a larger, metal door behind it," Elijah stated.

Neither was Elijah. Yet the woman still tugged.

"But hey, go for it!" Jeremy stated. She didn't seem to be catching on that her stay here was not voluntary.

"Three." the chime voice stated.

Oh goodie! No matter who got out, this was going to be like pull-up-a-chair-and-get-your-double-buttered-popcorn-ready-to-go kind of good.

"Please let it be me," Tyler said his hands clutched in a prayer, although Jeremy wasn't so sure how god would take to granting the other serial rapist-murder his wish.

Jeremy was pretty sure it didn't work that way. Although, clearly, Alaric felt otherwise, as he knelt down, his lips muttering a prayer.

"Help!" the woman screamed, beating her bloody fist against the door.

"No one can here you, bitch!" Klaus said.

"You are ours…"

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just wanna say thank you thank you soo much for all the reviews and followers and the favorite! I am constantly surprised that I'm still getting reviews, this story is so completely different from my others that I had written and I'm just glad that their are people that like it and are reading it.**

**so shout out to my followers/ reviewers**

**Flame-Princess33, Heavenlie, WereWitchSpells, Zania18, leni18, tinnycsixx, Vie and the guests that follow and leave reviews you guys make me smile like a loon !**

**Q&A**

**tinnycsixx- yes to your question, the boy are meant to be evil and also yes they are trapped themselves.**

**Vie- the creep-o-meter is going to continue to jump lol. this fanfic is in all tense and purposes supposed to be creepy, that's what I wanted, to bring some creepiness to fanfiction lol.**

**IDK if you guys noticed or not but I did change the title of this fanfic from 'Seven' to 'The House of Seven' you will see why in this chapter.**

**I hope this chapter clears up some of the confusion, more chapters from VD are introduced lol. **

**Please enjoy! Embrace my creepiness, and leave me a review please lol!**

* * *

CH3: The House of Seven

**Damon's POV.**

Detective Damon Salvatore leaned back in his chair, feet on his desk, as he played his video game. The phone on his desk rang incessantly. Hello, didn't people understand the concept of off-duty?

"A little busy here," he said for the edification of the janitor who was swiping the dirty mop head across the floor behind him. Even though he couldn't see the elder African American man's face, Damon could feel his eyes burrowing into the back of his head.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. Whether that was the jangle of the ringing or the janitor's silent judgment, Damon picked up the phone.

"Detective Salvatore." he said then nearly dropped his game. He tucked the phone under his chin so he could keep playing. "At your service."

"Hey, this is Vicky down at missing persons."

Damon paid a little more attention. If this was the Vicky from missing persons he was thinking of, she was a brunette with a nice "C" cup and could make some mean brownies.

The woman continued. "I've got Caroline Forbs on the line. Her friend has only been missing for a few hours, so there's not much I can do for her, but she's certain that 'something awful' has happened to her friend."

"Then send a uniform to the friend's apartment."

"Do you think I'd be calling you if I had a uniform available?" Vicky said tartly on the other end of the line.

"Fine." Damon said. "Put her through."

"Thank you." Vicky said as she put him on hold.

"No, thank you." Damon hung up the phone. "C" cups just didn't do as much as they used to for him, and she always put walnuts in her brownies, so there was that.

The janitor cleared his throat behind him. Damon swung around in his chair enough to anwsers the unspoken questions.

"What? I must have gotten disconnected."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV.**

Bonnie used her finger nails to scrape at the door. About the only thing that was accomplishing, though, was peeling the thick old paint off.

"Help!" she screamed again, even though it was starting to feel useless.

"Two." the chime announced.

The man that everyone called Elijah pleaded with her again. "Please miss, you have to listen to me. You are trapped. We are all trapped in here. There's no way out."

Or at least none that he had found. Bonnie kept at it.

Saint Stefan the man who usually chanted scriptures took a break to inform her. "As god as my witness, I shall be gentle and merciful."

Somehow, coming out his angel-like face and pouty lips, that didn't make her feel any better.

The rapist the men called Klaus leaned through the bars. "I won't be though." he informed her. "As a matter of fact, I look forward to you struggling. Screaming. Scratching. I want my flesh under your fingernails."

Bonnie had to fight off the nausea to start trying to figure out the type of knob and lock the door used. There had to be a way out of here.

"One." the chime announced. Bonnie could really do without the bitch's chipper tone.

"If my cell opens…" Elijah pleaded with her again, "You need to head straight here. Please believe me."

The man almost sounded pained, as if he were truly concerned for her safely. He definitely didn't look like he belonged here with his soft brown eyes, his suit and tie. "Your life is in danger."

_No shit._

"You got panties on?" The large man called Alaric asked. Bonnie didn't feel inclined to answer him. "I hope you've got fancy panties on."

The chime voice came back on. "And the winner is…."

Bonnie pressed herself against the door as she waited for the loud click as one of the cell doors was opened. It was Jeremy's. The teenagers.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh_ was all that Jeremy could think as his door swung open. But he was so excited he couldn't even form words. He couldn't believe his luck. The first woman in eons, and he got to have her first?

It was like getting the first print edition of Twilight….no, it was even better than that.

"Jesus" Klaus yelled spoiling the moment. "Get out there! Rape! Pillage! At least give us a fucking showing!"

"Shh!" Jeremy said to Klaus. To _Klaus_. He'd actually just stood up to Klaus. He must really be ready to take on the woman. However, he wasn't Klaus or Tyler or Stefan or Alaric or even Elijah. Jeremy could remember his manners, even at such an exciting time as this.

He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jeremy. And you are?"

The woman did not reciprocate. Instead, her eyes shifted back and forth. Her voice was all cracked and wobbly. "Where am I?"

Jeremy spread his arms to include the entire dungeon. "Casa de la loon, Psycho central, Killers Club, or my favorite The House of Seven. But you can take your pick."

The woman still seemed anxious. Nervous and not very polite, if you asked Jeremy. Perhaps she just needed to be led by example. "I've been here for a little over eighteen months." He waved away his words, "But enough about me. What was your name, again?"

"Bonnie, but most people call me Bon."

"Goddamn it!" Klaus yelled. "There's fresh meat within lunging distance and you're hoisting a fucking tea party?"

The chime sounded, ending Klaus's unfortunate tirade. He was really ill-mannered, that one.

"Gentlemen," the voice cooed. "You have won the lottery. We are going to have a fête. All cell doors will open on the count of three."

"Oh dammnit." Jeremy exclaimed.

Jeremy sighed as the other men went crazy, rattling their doors. Everyone except, of course, Kol, who still sat on his cot with his back to the wall. It was going to take more than a fête to get Kol excited.

But this did spell the end to Jeremy and the woman's alone time.

He reached out for the woman.

"No, please. Stay back." She begged.

Didn't she understand he was trying to help her?

"I'm not the one you need be worried about." Jeremy explained, hoping she could understand how earnest he was.

"Stay back!" the woman screamed, thrashing her hands in front of her like he was a common mugger.

"They want to hurt you. Do licentious things to you. Make you bleed…badly." He tried to explain, but she seemed beyond reason.

"Three." the chime voice stated cheerily. He always appreciated how kind the voice sounded, even when all hell was going to break loose.

The woman stopped backing up and looked into Jeremy's brown eyes.

"And you. What do you want with me?"

Finally, she was making some sense.

"Oh me? I just want to kill you…" Jeremy explained with a smile on his face.

"Right like you're going to do it while she can still walk." Damon criticized from his cell.

Jeremy could tell the woman was upset at his statement, so he tried to explain. "No, no, no. I didn't mean I'd kill you right away. Murder all willy-nilly is not my thing. I promise it will be totally fun, and then, in the end, super peaceful."

He took great pride in that. Both the fun part and the peaceful part.

"Actually my specialty is taking people in their sleep."

"Freak!" the woman announced and pushed him back.

Well that was just rude…

* * *

**Klaus's POV.**

Klaus's body was pressed against the bars. If there was ever a time when a human could walk through matter, now would be a great time. Now that Jeremy and the chick were finally entertaining. The woman slapped Jeremy hard across the face.

"Ouch!" Jeremy said "that was completely uncalled for!"

Jeremy then slapped the bitch back, which then descended into a slapping fight. Leave it up to Jeremy to be so girlly. Next up should be hair pulling-by Jeremy.

"Jesus Christ!" Klaus yelled. "Back hand the bitch! Punch her in the fucking teeth!"

Jeremy kept slapping though. "She's got deceptively strong upper body strength!"

That was no excuse.

"Two." the chime announced. Soo, very soon. Klaus would show Jeremy how a man acted.

Bonnie slapped him again, and this time a fingernail scratched Jeremy's neck.

"No!" Klaus yelled "that should have been _me_!"

Jeremy dabbed the blood at his neck pouting. "Jeez, you didn't have to hurt me."

"Please please just leave me alone."

Oh that was not going to happen. Adrenaline surged through Klaus's body. He wanted to see her in pain. He hadn't always been like this as a matter of fact, he could point to the exact moment when he'd become like this.

He's just been an average teenage boy, whacking off in his room, when his foster mother found him. He'd been bumped from home to home and worse he'd gotten a **S.A.Y** designation. An acronym that had announced he was Sexually Aggressive Youth. Which meant he got put into an **S.A.Y **group home, where the older, bigger boys who were actually **S.A.Y**s had their way with him.

From then on out, for some funny reason Klaus didn't give a shit about anyone's feelings. He only cared what felt good to him. And him, being the aggressor worked just fine for him.

"One." the chime announced. Oh so close he could taste what she tasted like.

Jeremy however was still trying to reason with the bitch. "The last time we had a woman? It took Igor over a week to clean up." He pointed to the dirt floor. "Intestines leaked into the cracks and didn't come out easily."

"Bingo!" the chime finally announced as the sounds of locks springing open filled the room. The woman screamed as Klaus leaped from his cell.

Jeremy tried to block him. "Finders keepers!"

Klaus backhanded the teen.

"Come here bitch!" Klaus snarled.

For a big guy, Alaric was pretty dammed quick out of his cell. Tyler wasn't half bad, either. But he got to Jeremy first, jerking the woman from his grip.

"No fair!" the teen squealed.

"I get the top half!" Alaric yelled as he grabbed the woman's other arm.

Elijah was wailing at the both of them. "Leave her alone!"

Stefan was in the mix, biting Elijah in the arm, but the older man was no slouch and elbowed Stefan in the nose.

Blood gushed.

Klaus grabbed the woman around the waist and pulled her to him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. She smelled like fresh nature. Like spring. Like the season he was first abducted and locked away here. How many years had it been? Two? Thee? You kinda lost track.

"You're going to get very, very, very familiar with the meaning of the word excruciating, whore."

The woman struggled in his arms but Klaus was not about to let go of his prize. He dragged her deeper into the cells. Finally the other men started to retreat.

"See that?" Klaus demanded "I rule. I am king here."

The woman lashed out and dug her fingernails in his cheek.

"That's more like it!" he yelled just before he punched her. Her head snapped around. She slipped from his grip and stumbled forward. The other men didn't even attempt to claim her.

That's right, Klaus was that powerful.

Then he realized that the bitch had fallen into Kol's cell. Even Klaus didn't want to go into that cell.

"Get out of there!" Elijah screeched behind him.

Was today really the day he was going to challenge Kol?

* * *

**Kol's POV**

Kol had watched the scenario play itself out. It was quite predictable. Even the slap fight. Klaus looked like he was trying to screw up the courage to finally do something about all that seething rage he had against him.

The woman's eyes had dilated to saucers.

"Don't worry darlin'." Kol said, trying to reassure her "I only kill _men_."

The woman stood up, first eyeing Kol, then Klaus, and then the men lined up behind Klaus. Not many options there.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're called the weaker sex for a reason."

"And he thinks rape is fucking beneath him." Klaus added. Always so helpful, that one.

The woman shook her head though. "No I mean why?" She indicated to the dungeon around her.

"Bitch you haven't figured it out yet?" Klaus sneered behind her, although the woman's eyes never left Kol.

Kol felt a slow smile turn his lips up. "Why? Because were all serial killers darlin'."

* * *

**Well what do you think? who's your favorite Serial Killer thus far based off what you read?**

**Stefan**

**Klaus**

**Tyler**

**Alaric**

**Kol**

**Elijah**

**Jeremy**

**Oh and if you have any questions or are still confused or something, drop it in my inbox below or PM me!**

* * *

**Ok I read all the comments from this chapter thus far, and I have went back and reedited all the chapters. **

**to WearRed Tonight, I went back and put pov's, so you guys would know who's talking, I will continue to put the POV's in future chapters as well. :) thank you guys so much for the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter that I hope you will all enjoy.**

**real quick, I just wanted to say that I swapped some of the characters, because I felt I flowed with the vision of my story better.**

**Damon is now the Detective and Tyler is now a Serial killer/ rapist.**

**also started writing the pov's so it's less confusing.**

**To leni18 - sorry it was confusing, but yes all cell doors lead to the center, there's only one exit and entrance. and you'll get more insight on the other killers in this chapter**

**To tinnycsixx - I'm shocked, we have a Klaus lover lol but also glad.**

**To TialovesKatG - thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! my goal is to fully get someone to put it in their bonnie archives or rather the Bonnie community.**

**To Heavenlie - I can promise you Kol isn't going to rape Bonnie. Bonnie will get hurt though...**

**To Vie - LMFAO I swear your review had me in tears, this I swear. The voice can be Rebekah's, if that's how you guys want to imagine it, that's cool with me. you'll get more details on Stefan in this chapter, along with a warning from Kol. **

**heehee I'm so evil... On With The Next Chapter!**

* * *

Ch4 I Will Not Die Here!

Damon's POV

Damon continued to play his game. Okay, not so much playing as getting his ass kicked. The damn thing was rated 13 and up and he couldn't get passed the seventh level. What did that say about him?

Finally, though, he had some nonjudgmental peace and quiet. The janitor was long gone, taking his mop and condemnation with him.

Then the sound of the bullpen's door opening crushed his plans for an all-nighter.

"Detective Salvatore?" A woman's voice asked. He glanced up to find and young blonde haired woman who kept herself put together entering the bullpen and heading towards his desk.

"Only if you can tell me how to get past the ugly-ass monster on level seven."

The woman cleared her throat as she approached. "I think something's happened to my friend," she squeaked out.

"So far, fireballs have been ineffective, and shock arrows are downright useless."

The woman however was turning out to be less than useful.

"Um missing persons can't take a formal report for forty-eight hours, but Vicky said that I might try you."

Of course Vicky did. That sneaky bitch. Guess he wouldn't be hanging up on her anytime in the future.

"And hand to hand combat?" Damon continued "against an eight-legged wielding beast? Not very likely."

* * *

Caroline's POV

Suddenly Caroline worried that she was in the wrong place.

"I'm sorry but you are detective Salvatore right?"

The detective apparently lost in whatever battle he was waging on his phone and finally looked up at her. It wasn't until then that she realized he was attractive.

Yes definitely attractive with messy ebony locks that you just wanted to run your fingers through, electrifying sky blue eyes and a playful tug at his lip. Definitely a turn-on.

"That's what the badge." says the detective said as he rotated his thumb around. "You've got until my thumb cramp goes away to convince me that I should care about your friend and her possible predicament."

Caroline drew a breath. She somehow thought this would be easier than it was.

"Bonnie…" it was hard to speak her name. Caroline felt so guilty. What had she been thinking, going off with Kathrine and Elena? She should have walked her friend home. "Bon's new to town and well…shy. I think the idea of heading over to The Grill-"

The detective interrupted and for the first time seemed interested in her story. "For appletinis?"

Caroline took another step closer. The detective did not rise-however he did keep rotating that thumb so she did have a little more time.

"Um yes. She left and we were hailing a cab and I tuned back for a second …" the detective's eyes glazed over again. Caroline didn't have much time left, so she hurried on. "I caught something out of the corner of my eye." That didn't seem to pique his interest either, and his thumb was slowing so she rushed." And I haven't been able to reach her. I even went by her place, but she wasn't answering."

Finally the detective put down his phone. "Okay, did you consider that she didn't want to be disturbed? Say because she was having sex?"

Caroline shook her head. "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"That doesn't rule out having sex, my dear. Self-service? Girl-on-girl…"

Caroline put up her hand to stop his train of thought.

"Look you don't know her like I do." She reached down and touched his wrist. "Something awful has happened to her."

The detective breathed out heavily. "Okay fine. After you say this. 'something awful' incident, you went to investigate and…"

* * *

Damon's POV

"Well um…"the woman sputtered, and even though his thumb was feeling pretty good about now he let her finish. "The taxi pulled up and…."

Damon looked askance at the woman. "Okay let me get this straight," he demanded. "You think 'something awful' happened yet you didn't bother to check it out, and now-" Damon checked his watch. It was after eleven pm. "What time did you say this 'something awful' happened to her?"

"Eight forty-five," the woman reported.

"Oh right, so now three hours and fourteen minutes later, you expect me to get off my butt," Damon took in a breath, "Right when, I might mention, it's supposed to start raining, and you want me to go out into the storm and check on your friends safety? Now that's what I call concern."

The woman bowed her head as Damon picked up his phone again. "I'm sorry you're right if she doesn't show up for work on Monday, I'll contact missing persons."

Finally she was out of his hair. Now back to his game.

His eyes flicked to the woman's back. She didn't seem like an alarmist or a crazy person saying that her friend was missing just for attention. How he almost wished she was. No that had been real concern on Caroline's face.

"Fine!" Damon called out. Just as she was about to walk out of the bullpen. "You can quite nagging me already."

Caroline stopped and turned around. "You're going to help me?"

Damon just nodded at his desk. "Give me her contact information and this 'something awful' location and I'll look into it." he paused just for a moment to clarify his position. "_After _I beat this level."

She rushed back to his desk and scribbled down several numbers and addresses. Caroline offered it to him, but he was too busy playing to take it. Finally she pressed the sticky part of the note onto his blotter, took off the green scarf around her neck, and laid it on top of the note.

"Thank you- and this is her scarf, in case it might help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Damon said. Once you gave these people an inch they took a mile.

Finally, the chick got the hint and left, just as Damon lost again to the dammed monster.

As he let his failure sink in Damon looked to the note. The address wasn't that far away and looking out the window, it hadn't started to rain yet.

* * *

Kol's POV

Kol lounged back on his cot, his back against the wall. Doing his best James dean impression. He couldn't show fear. Let him repeat he couldn't show _any_ fear. Not with that lot just outside his cell. Right now, it was seven to one. He couldn't let even a single bead of sweat form on his brow.

Not with Klaus challenging the threshold. It looked like he might actually try it this time. The rest of the men were right behind him. Goading him on. Which, why not? Let Klaus take the brunt of the punishment and maybe just maybe they might be able to grab the woman.

The woman's gaze shifted back and forth from Kol to the rest of the men.

"Everyone? Everyone's a serial killer?" She asked.

_"All_ of us." Kol clarified.

"Then why is everyone afraid of you?" the woman asked.

Kol shrugged, bored with the conversation. She wasn't going to last the hour, so why bother with small talk?

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Elijah said from the back of the group. "He's killed the most."

Stefan straightened, his nostrils flaring. Abruptly he stopped reciting scripture. "I would take issues with such a declaration."

Jeremy chuckled. "Nobody, but nobody, touches Saint Stefan's record. Most kills. Best dismemberment. They still can't identify half the remains he's left behind. They don't call him The Ripper for kicks."

Stefan bowed his head. "I am only my lord's humble servant."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

That was not helping Bonnie fell any safer. As a matter of fact, it gave her the heebie-jeebies.

"Not outside," Elijah corrected. "In here. In here, Kol's shown no mercy."

Jeremy nodded his head as if agreeing that the proper punctuation for a combined sentence was a semicolon.

"That is so true seven down and counting."

Klaus snorted "fucking good luck is all that is."

Although, looking over to kol, so cool and collected bonnie seriously doubted that. If it had been luck that wouldn't have held Klaus away for so long. As much as the rapist didn't want to admit it he was afraid of kol.

"So, this is someone sick death match?" She asked.

"All you need to know, whore, is 'game on'" Klaus announced.

Elijah however was slightly more helpful. He pointed to the cameras dotting the walls. "For the reason why we are here, you would have to ask _him_."

"Who's him?"

"The wizard behind the curtain." Tyler said piping up from the middle of the pack.

"Or as I like to call him, 'Maddox'" Jeremy said as he made a theatrical wave.

This explanation wasn't helping anything. "I don't understand."

"What's there to understand bitch," Klaus asked "some psycho has gathered a bunch of us pervs so he can watch when I prove that I'm the Boston Strangler."

"Damn it!" Tyler shouted "I'm the Boston Strangler!"

Tyler shoved Klaus hard enough that he almost landed in Kol's cell. Enraged Klaus punched Tyler, but Tyler tacked the rapist around the waist and they all went down in a mini-brawl.

"Please child come out quickly and into my cell." Elijah begged as the doorway was clearer for a moment. "I'll protect you."

She looked over to Kol, who never opened his eyes, yet said "_All _of us."

And Bonnie believed him. Elijah seemed a bit too helpful. She doubted there were many humanitarians in this dungeon.

* * *

Klaus's POV

"Come on you pussy whipped fuckers," Klaus said. "We can take him." he insisted "_Together_ we can take him."

No one was stepping forward to volunteer, though.

Even Alaric was doubting him. "Then who gets her?"

"We'll pass her around." Klaus explained. Didn't they all see? Once they were done with Kol the woman would be theirs.

Jeremy giggled a bit. "Yeah right. After you get done with her there'll just be cartilage and stringy meat left that he'll-" jeremy threw a thumb towards Stefan- "have for breakfast."

Okay Jeremy wasn't wrong, but wasn't a dead half eaten woman better to have than no woman at all?

"Sorry." the chime voice said, not sounding a bit sorry at all. "But play time is over. Return to your cells on the count of three."

"Fuck!" Klaus yelled. Just when he was ready to take on Kol the damn Maddox shut him down.

The other men ran back to their cells like little sissies. Instead Klaus held his ground at the threshold on Kol's cell.

"What happens if he doesn't go back to his cell?" Bonnie asked.

Kol pulled down his turtle neck to reveal a thin metal collar around his neck. "I'd say about 5,000 volts."

"Three." the chime voice announced although it was more like a threat to the men. Get back to their cells or get the shit shocked out of them. Not even this bitch was worth that.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Klaus yelled as he rushed back to his cell.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie watched the men flee leaving the doorway wide open. She stepped back out into the common area.

"I wouldn't do that…" Kol said still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Bonnie took another step out making sure that Kol didn't follow her. "You've got to stay in your cell too, right?"

The man didn't answer, but nor did he follow her.

"Two." the chime voice said.

Bonnie watched Kol. Why wasn't he following her? Dragging her back into his cell? Why was he letting her go without a fight? His lack of aggression was more disconcerting than Klaus's lecherous gaze.

"What's going to happen next?" She asked.

Kol didn't answer however Jeremy seemed more than happy to jump in

"Oh, all the cell doors will lock…"

Tyler picked up where Jeremy left off "But then randomly, silently, the doors will open throughout the night."

"Until you just can't fight us the fuck off anymore." Klaus finished as only he could.

Bonnie turned to Kol. "But you can keep me safe?"

Even though the man didn't move muscle he still answered her question

"Why would you do that?"

Kol slowly opened his eyes and slowly raked over bonnie body. Committing every curve to his memory. Bonnie grabbed the collar of her shirt and clutched it tightly.

"Every morning that you wake up unmolested, you'll perhaps…."

"Perhaps what?" Bonnie demanded.

"Perhaps be _grateful."_ Kol said.

Bonnie could feel her hands begin to shake. She willed them to stop. Now was not the time to show weakness.

"What? They said rape was not-"

_"Grateful_, is all I said." Kol clarified.

Well, Bonnie took no comfort in that.

"One." the chime voice announced bonnie had a decision to make. Stay here and hope that Kol and her idea of grateful were the same, or take her chances out in the common area.

Before she even realized she'd made the decision, bonnie stepped backwards, over the threshold and out of Kol's cell.

The door swung closed.

"Lock down complete." the chime voice announced.

Although Bonnie felt no safer. For the few moments she was left alone and the animals were locked in their cages, bonnie ran for the door, clawing at it with her fingernails.

"Please, please, please" she begged of no one in particular, as Stefan began his recital. "I don't want to die."

Stopping her panicked clawing, bonnie looked at the door's lock. It seemed solid and metal however the wood holding the lock did not.

She shifted her focus and began chipping away at the area around the lock.

"I _won't_ die in here."

* * *

**Next time on: The House Of Seven,**

**Detective Salvatore makes a shocking discovery, Bonnie gets more than she bargained for, and someone loses a penis?**

**stay tuned!**

**leave a comment telling me what you think of this chapter, and any guess on who loses their penis in the next! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. I really had a ball making up serial killer names, lol**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any TVD characters, if I did, Bonnie wouldn't have a such a piece of shit love life... I mean really Elena has two guys willing to die for her. Caroline has Tyler and Klaus willing to kill each other for her. Hell Matt even has Rebekah but Bonnie can't even get her boyfriend that she brought back to life to stay faithful? that's fucked out. bonnie deserves better...**

**Didn't mean to go on a rant or anything...sorry guys...**

**To leni18 - lol great observation! :)))**

**To Heavenlie - **** Bonnie will indeed get her fair chance, I would be a horrible author if I didn't give her one, no worries.**

**This chapter was inspired by Miranda Lambert's: Gunpowder and Lead.**

**Oh I'm also changing this fanfic to Mature! you have been warned!**

**heehee ... On With The Next Chapter!**

* * *

CH5: The Smarter Sex

Damon's POV

Damon tightened his coat around his neck. Damn, that wind cut like a knife. The winter storm the weatherman had been predicting had finally come blasting out of the north. And here he was out in the a deserted alley, making friends with rotten takeout and used condoms.

Typical freaking Friday night was what it was.

He scanned the alley that Caroline directed him to with a skeptical eye. The woman had been downright vague. 'Something awful' wasn't a whole lot to go on.

"How do I get talked into this crap?" Damon whispered into the alley.

He really didn't know. You'd think with so long on the job, and after everything that had happened to him that he wouldn't be such a sucker. The only silver lining in this situation was that not far down the road was one of the best all-night diners in town. A nice helping of chicken fried steak mashed potatoes with country gravy and nice slice of cherry pie a la mode might brighten his spirits and maybe raise his blood sugar high enough that he might have a chance at level seven.

Then he noticed a scuff in the alley's general grim. Then anther scuff. It looked like an altercation of some kind had happened here. But there were lots of reasons for the oil and soot on the ground to be disturbed. It didn't necessarily indicate that Caroline's 'something awful' had had happened here. Nor were the tire tracks in the gunk.

Damon followed the scuff marks to a brick wall. There he found a spray of fresh blood. The bright red fluid still glistened. It was fairly fresh.

"Well what do you know, and actual crime."

Caroline had been right after all. Unfortunately.

"Great now I've _got_ to do something about it."

He knew he never should have left the precinct. He got his phone out and hit the number one speed dial, dispatch. When the operator answered he gave her his badge number and his request.

"Hey I'm going to need a CS unit in the alley behind the smart and shop on Fulton."

"When?" the operator asked

What a weird question "um tonight."

"Swing shift is pretty backed up and hasn't had their lunch break yet."

The crap he had to deal with. "Tell the bastards to get out here now."

He hung up the phone before she could argue.

To make things worse, Damon felt a big fat cold rain drop on his head. Then another. The rain could wash away the blood evidence. Damn it.

"Seriously, I've got to stop paying attention to other people and their problems." Damon muttered as he grabbed a piece of wood broken off a pallet and a coat hanger and tried to construct a mini tent over the blood. He didn't have anything to hang on the crude scaffolding though.

He shouted to passerby. "Hey I need some help here. A tarp."

They all just lowered their heads and powered on by. "A blanket. Hell I'll take a fresh condom."

No one respond.

My heroes…not.

His only option was to leave the crime scene but the rain started coming down heavier and heavier.

Even if he ran into the store bought something and rushed back out the blood could be gone. Even now the stream began dripping red.

"Crap." he said as he took off his jacket and draped it over the frame.

The blood was protected. But Damon? Not so much.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder. The men all seemed asleep. All the doors were still locked, and she was making progress. Real progress. The wood was old and rotten. She'd been able to loosen the metal flashing along the doorframe. With both hands, she tugged the metal end, hoping to pull the entire thing off the frame.

Unfortunately it was thin and cheap and broke off in her hand, nearly slicing her palm. However it did leave her with a fragment of nice, sharp metal.

She took it to the wood gouging so much deeper than her fingernails ever could. Rapidly she dug the wood out around the deadbolt. With the metal fragment it was quick work. Completely freeing the deadbolt from the wood, she pulled the lock out.

She had done it!

With a push, she opened the door to find another eight foot solid metal door behind it.

"No!" bonnie yelled, dropping to her knees.

"We told ya!" Jeremy shouted sounding rather proud of himself.

She tried to bottle her fear and sorrow all evening but it came brimming over. She sobbed, "This can't be happening."

"It is." Klaus barked. "Now shut the fuck up."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. "This is a nightmare. I'll wake up. I'll wake up."

Her body didn't seem to believe he though as she sagged to the ground, clutching her midriff trying to hold in the sobs.

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon tried to play his game but it was a little hard as water dripped from his brow on to the screen he was already soaked though so this was just salt in the wound.

"Whatcha got?" A familiar voice called from the night. A stocky African American CSI officer walked towards him.

"Conner!" Damon exclaimed just glad to have another human to talk to. He lifted his coat to show the nice and preserved blood sample.

"Jesus" Conner snorted "you are the most inconsistent overachiever I've ever met."

Damon would take that as a compliment. Especially tonight. "Is it human blood?"

"In a sec bro," Conner said as he dug around in his kit and pulled out a stark white cotton applicator.

Damon turned to another of the CSI techs.

"There're some fresh tire tracks in the mud over there, can you get an impression?"

Once the tech moved off as instructed, Damon turned back to Conner who was dripping a solution onto the tip of the applicator that he had dabbed into the blood. The tip bloomed blue.

"Human blood." Conner announced "although not all that much left of it."

"Yeah, Connor, next time you get forcibly taken into a dark alley and hit hard enough to generate medium velocity splatter, you can let me know what's a sufficient quantity of blood to be worried about."

His friend looked him up and down, then sighed "level seven still kicking your ass huh?"

"Yeah" Damon admitted. He pulled the scarf that Caroline had given him from his jacket pocket

"Here's a comparison sample for the blood." Then he thought about it. "And the blonde hairs are not the possible Vic's"

Once he handed over his scarf, he put his soaked jacket over his soaked clothes and struck off for the street.

"Hey where are you going?" Conner asked.

"To see if the lady of the house is home."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie could feel the cold metal behind her back. That damned metal door blocked her escape. With her tears all cried out, bonnie surveyed the dungeon with clear eyes. Which one of the men would be let free? And which one would be the one to kill her?

Perhaps she should have taken Kol up on his gratitude only offer. She'd just be so damned sure she could get past the door. She have believed Jeremy and Elijah about the second door.

She might have no social life, but she was alive, and she wanted to stay that way.

Turning her back on the men, Bonnie turned her attention to the door. Yes it was solid metal however the door jamb was wood. She couldn't get the lock on the door side but what about the jamb side? Could she dig out the bolt on that side?

There was only one way to know for sure.

Taking her tiny metal fragment bonnie began digging again.

* * *

Alaric's POV

Alaric was half-asleep. He'd given up on watching the broad. She was boring. Crying and digging. Then the foot he'd propped up against his cell door dropped down. Everyone thought he was stupid because he was from Boston and got kicked out of Duke. And okay maybe he wasn't going to split an atom soon, but he knew how to prepare. As soon as the door opened his foot fell, startling him awake.

He breathed in and out. Had anyone else heard his foot fall? He risked peeking around the corner.

The chick was still working on the door. Apparently, she hadn't noticed.

Silently, Alaric rose to his feet and slid through the open door. He looked to Kol's cell. It was still locked. The prick had his eyes closed, but Alaric seriously doubted if the control freak was asleep. Stefan was snoring on his bunk. Elijah had tried to stay awake but his head had lolled to the side, and drool ran out the side of his mouth.

Klaus lay with his back towards him. His breathing seemed steady and regular. Tyler of course was wide awake. He gave Alaric a thumbs-up.

Like he needed it from that perv.

Alaric found Jeremy also wide awake. The kid went to open his mouth, but Alaric put his finger to his lips. Jeremy nodded vigorously.

The last thing that Alaric needed was the kid to spoil his surprise. She was going to be so soft. So warm. So wet. She was going to have nice big nipples. The warden wouldn't send in a chick with tiny tits would he?

No, no, the warden wouldn't. Alaric could feel the hardening in his pants. It even became difficult to walk, but somehow he soldiered on.

The chick was so into trying to dig out the lock that she didn't hear him coming until it was too late.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie more felt the attack than saw it coming. How could she have been so stupid? She swung around slicing with the metal fragment, but missed wildly. Alaric grabbed her by the neck, hauling her off her feet with one hand. With the other, he smashed her hand against the metal. She couldn't hold on to her only weapon. I fell out her hand and skidded into the dungeon proper.

Then Alaric hands were all over her. Rubbing her bra, trying to get under her shirt. She screamed but there would be no rescue.

There you go filly he said as the other men erupted in shouts and hoots.

"No!" she screamed pounding her raw fists against his chest. The rapist didn't even seem to notice.

"Don't you worry darling, I'll ride you long and hard before I put you back in your stall."

Bonnie tried to knee him in the going, but his thick thighs prevented it. The guy was buff as fuck.

He back handed her, hard. So hard that her temple hit the metal door. A loud crack and her vision blurred.

Another punch and she was on her knee s, struggling to stay conscious.

His meaty hands tried to tug her pants down. Bonnie squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could. He pawed at her like an animal.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her as the men piped up

"Drag her out here!" Klaus screamed

"We can't see shit!" Tyler yelled

"Alaric" Elijah demanded. "Don't you dare hurt her."

About the only one not giving him instructions was kol. Bonnie lost the fight with her pants, and they were jerked down to her ankles.

Quickly, Alaric unfastened his own pants.

"Come on baby; tell me how big it is"

Bonnie shut her eyelids refusing to look at him.

He kicked her so hard that it lifted her up and out into the dungeon proper.

"Bitch you are _going to_ tell me how big it is"

A glint of steel caught her eye. Her metal fragment.

It was just out of reach.

As Alaric held down her arms bonnie realized there was no way she was going to beat him physically. But mentally? Mentally she had him beat.

"It's so big" she whispered and scooted back an inch.

"What?" Alaric said. "I didn't hear you."

"It's so big," bonnie said louder, gaining confidence as focused more on her words than on mounting her. "Too big. It might not fit."

Alaric reared up, seeming incredibly proud of himself. It gave her the opportunity to scoot back a few more inches.

"That's right darling" Alaric crowed. "I'm a big fucking buck. That's what they call me on the outside. Buck the fuck."

Good to know. Unfortunately, Alaric grabbed her legs forcing her thighs apart.

"Time to let your big, fat buck in."

It would only be a matter of moments before he had her. She gulped, going all in on her strategy.

"Don't you want me to beg for it?"

"What?" Alaric said confused.

"I mean," Bonnie said trying to keep him talking rather than raping. "Do you want me to make it that easy for you?"

She scooted a few more inches into the dungeon. Close enough that she could feel Klaus's breath as he praised her.

"That's right bitch. Keep this up and I might let you live out the night."

Bonnie ignored him. Her goal was at her fingertips. The cold metal fragment.

"Don't you want me to beg?" She purred trying to keep Alaric distracted as she grabbed the metal fragment.

Unfortunately, Alaric seemed to have a fairly limited repertoire.

"Tell me how big it is!" Alaric said grabbing her hand and forcing it down into his crotch. Bonnie couldn't have planned it better.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

Alaric screamed like a little girl as blood pulsed from his crotch. It shot all the way across the dungeon and hit Tyler in the eye.

"Cowabunga!" Jeremy exclaimed. This night was living up to the hype. At the last minute, bonnie had sliced little Alaric right off. The big idiot as cupping his crotch, screaming incoherently.

His severed penis hit the floor and rolled rather pathetically over once, then lay to rest.

"Hey," Tyler said pointing to the amputated genital. "Why don't you ask her how big it is now, huh, Alaric?"

The other men laughed heartily.

"You fucking bitch!" Alaric shouted. "You're going to pay! You're going to fucking pay!"

Buck the fuck might have done something about it, until a cell door clicked open.

Kol's.

Bonnie spun around, her eyes dilating as she realized what just happened. Pointing the metal strip she'd just used to whack Alaric's penis off.

Bonnie walked toward Kol's cell.

Kol rose from his cot.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie hand was shaking, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Adrenaline, fueled by the terror that was coursing through her body. She could feel it with every hammer beat of her heart.

She stopped at the threshold to Kol's cell and wiped the blood from her tiny, but effective, blade.

"How about we renegotiate that arrangement?"

Kol cocked his head to the side. "Which arrangement would you be speaking of love?"

"You protect me. I'll be grateful," she said hating that her voice shook. "As in the Webster definition of grateful. Period. No quid. No pro quo."

Kol took a step towards her, his eyes bright and intense.

"I never asked for quid."

He took another step closer.

"Or pro." Another step and they were face to face. "Or quo."

His eyes slid down her body. Her hand tried to go to her collar again, but she didn't let it. She needed to prove to him that she wasn't afraid of him. His gaze lingered at the hand that held the metal fragment.

He turned away, leaving his back exposed. "Besides Latin is a dead language."

He sat down on his cot. Bonnie felt suddenly weak. Exhaustion hit her hard like Alaric did. But she needed to get safe. Or at least as safe as she could in this hell hole. With the last of her energy, she stepped into Kol's cell and closed the door behind her. She heard the lock click closed.

She kept the metal fragment pointed towards Kol. "I mean it, the Webster definition, or…"

Brave words. Too bad her hand was shaking so badly that she nearly dropped the metal.

* * *

**Leave a review in the box below pretty please!**

**Next time on: The House Of Seven,**

**Detective Salvatore investigation, Bonnie encounters bullying?**

**And what's this Death match rumor going around?**

**Stay Tuned lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own any TVD characters, sad I know...**

**To The Cuteness- Thank you so much! lol Its ok I'm a big Klaus lover too lol**

**Reminder this fanfic has been changed to Mature! you have been warned!**

* * *

**oh oh oh and because I know I have some talented followers, I would love it if someone made a banner for this fanfic!****!**

**Bonnie X Kol anybody interested? I hope so!**** ... On With The Next Chapter!**

* * *

CH:6 Serial Killers can be Bullies Too...

Damon's POV

Damon stood behind the irritated and groggy apartment manager. He grunted as he searched through his keys for the right one.

Knocking on the door, Damon did his best to ignore the manager's rather ripe odor. "Ms. Bennett?" Damon called out, but no answer. Exactly like Caroline had described it.

"Open it." Damon ordered.

"Are you sure you can go in there without a warrant?" The manager asked.

"Do you want to take the chance and the legal liability that she's in there unconscious with a subdural hematoma?" Damon pressed. Usually with these guys who'd watched one too many Law and Order episodes, you just had to remind them they could get sued and they caved. Just like this one.

"A 'yes' would have sufficed." the manager said with a roll of his eyes.

The man went back to sorting through the keys cursing under his breath. Then he noticed the water streaming from Damon's jacket. He looked at Damon with a scowl.

"What? Haven't you ever had to protect blood evidence at the risk of you own personal health?"

The guy didn't seem to have an answer to that. Damon jerked the keys from his grasp, found the right one and put it into the lock.

It gave easily. He opened the door and called out again "Ms. Bennett."

The last thing Damon wanted to do was walk in on a young woman pleasuring herself. Okay, maybe not the last thing, but it would be rather awkward with the manager hot on his heels.

Damon took a quick survey of the room. It was nest but not overly neat. It looked lived in, in the best possible way. The girl liked her comforts. She had a light blue snuggie on the couch and a pair of Ugg boots at the foot of the couch.

The manager pointed an accusatory finger at a small habitrial on a table under the window. "Hey! She's not supposed to have that! It's very clear in the lease. No pets. None."

"An illegal rodent is the least of my concerns." Damon stated "Which way to the bed room?"

The grunted glaring at the hamster's house, but pointed up the stairs.

Damon went up the staircase to find a door. He knocked loudly again, asking. "Ms. Bennett are you home?"

When there was no answer, Damon opened the bedroom door to find more of the same. A tastefully decorated room. The only thing truly unique or personal was a small collection of antique glass perfume bottles. He picked one up and inhaled.

White diamonds.

He crossed the room and opened the closet. It was full of business casual work clothes and more work clothes.

"So Caroline was right. You really don't have much of a social life did you?"

"Yeah." the manager grunted. "You done or what?"

"Such concern." Damon said as he exited the bedroom and went back down the stairs. The manager followed and picked up the habitrail.

"Yeah will I'm taking the hamster."

Damon shook his head. "Oh no, you're not."

"Yes, I am." The manager said moving towards the front door.

"Look just put down the hamster sir." Damon encouraged. "I'm too damn tired to draw down on you."

The guy looked confused. His big bushy eyebrows pulling together into a Neanderthal uni brow.

"Let's just pretend that I've got my gun up right now." Damon said.

The manager finally seemed to get the hint and put the hamster back don on the table. He huffed loudly as he headed to the door. Damon put his hand out.

"Leave the key." Damon said. "I'll lock up when I leave."

With a frown and a barely suppressed lasagna burp, the manager handed over the key and headed out.

Once relieved of the man's onerous presence, Damon headed over to the hamster. There was plenty of water, but no food. The little furry brown and white guy was hitting the food bowl, turning it over, looking for dinner.

"Well I think that confirms that she hasn't been home tonight."

Damon scanned the room for hamster food, but no go. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The shelves were nearly bare.

"And Bonnie you don't seem to be a big cook."

He could see some carrots and fresh broccoli though. He didn't think they were for Bonnie.

"But this is exactly what the discerning rodent palate desires." He said bringing the veggies to the hamster cage. "There you go. That should keep until your mom comes home." Damon said.

He picked up the keys from the table. There wasn't much more to do here. Damon was about to walk out when he noticed a photo album on the coffee table. He couldn't help himself as he sat down and picked up the album. The first picture was of a young girl at a family picnic. Another was of a college-aged Bonnie at a college football game. Then a series of pictures with a young man obviously smitten with her.

"Well you were happy once…"

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie felt herself sway to the side. She snapped awake again making sure she had her trusty knife in her hand. The other men were taunting Alaric as he dragged himself back to his cell.

"Guess they're not going to call you buck the fuck anymore." Klaus chuckled.

"Doe the fuck." Tyler offered.

"Or wait. Wait." Jeremy said "Bambi the…" he made a hand motion. "You know."

Yes unfortunately, Bonnie knew firsthand what Jeremy meant.

"Yeah." Klaus said to Jeremy. "Your ability to strike terror into the hearts of women just evaporated."

Despite the men's banter bonnie had to catch herself again from falling over. Kol rose from his cot.

"Here, sit." he said.

Bonnie snapped her metal fragment back up, pointing it at him.

"Look," he said. "You're barely able to stand."

"Giving me the cot isn't going to make me anymore _grateful_."

Kol shrugged. "Perhaps not, but after enough chivalrous acts? We'll see."

The only thing that Kol was right about was that she needed rest. She couldn't stand next to the door all night. Her body just wouldn't obey. So she kept her metal fragment at the ready as she crossed the cell. She went to sit down but Kol put a hand on her arm.

"No you've got to-"

Bonnie jerked out from under his touch, taking a step back. Only then did she realize that Stefan has been lying in wait. He grabbed at her ankle, pulling her leg towards the bars that divided the cell.

She kicked and flailed, but for such a scrawny guy he had a grip of steel.

"Yes a classic Stefan snatch and grab!" Jeremy announced as Stefan opened his mouth wide, looking ready to take a huge bite out of her leg.

"Do it!" Klaus yelled. "Take a chunk!"

And he might have had Kol not hauled back and kicked Stefan right in the face. The older man groaned scrambling back from the bars, clutching his now broken nose. Blood gushed from his left nostril.

"Oh a classic Kol, out-of-the-blue comeback!"

Bonnie found herself in Kol's arms their bodies pressed together.

"Sorry I was just trying to warn you…"

Was the self-admitted murderer actually being tender?

Still she couldn't trust him. She raised her metal fragment and pushed back from him.

"Look, I don't lean against the wall just to perfect my James dean act."

He guided her down onto the cot, exactly where he had been sitting. "This is the only spot in the cell where you are safe from 'unauthorized' contact."

A sob escaped. Bonnie clutched her chest, trying to keep the rest of them in check. She couldn't fall apart. Not now. Not ever. But it was looking more and more hopeless.

"I'm not going to last long, am I?" she asked Kol.

He shrugged. "Don't feel bad. Women seldom do."

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon sipped at a glass of remarkably light merlot. Bonnie knew how to pick her wines. He flipped to the back of the photo album to find her birth certificate.

There were also college transcripts and diplomas. Interspersed were pictures of bonnie playing softball, and a stunning picture of her smiling her way through glee club.

He looked to the hamster, which was lazily running on his wheel. "So why aren't you in any of these?" He asked. "hmm? Have you come on the scene lately?"

As a matter of fact there weren't a whole lot of pictures after college graduation. There was a wedding invitation, but no wedding announcement. Interesting.

"Or has she got a guy on the side that neither one of us knows about?"

Damon took another slow, long sip of the tasty red wine as he leaned back against the sectional.

* * *

Klaus's POV

Klaus watched as the bitch shook as she sat on Kol's cot. Guess it wasn't quite the haven, the salvation she thought it was going to be. Kol was all super cool sitting on the floor next to the cot, all gentlemanly and shit. Right.

His gaze never wandered far from the chick's rack, though. Kol might be all evolved and all, but he was still packing a set of balls. But right now, he just liked seeing the broad quiver.

"Your nipples are dark are, aren't they?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Tyler commented "I take her for a pinky."

The bitch put her fingers I her ears but that just meant Klaus was getting warmed up.

"Nah they're dark and hard. Especially after I squeeze them between-"

Kol suddenly stood up.

"That's enough amateur porn hour."

"You know, fuck you and your pseudo sympathy. You want to fuck her as bad as we do."

Kol frowned that fucking superior frown of his. "Ever so eloquent."

He looked down to bonnie, who looked up tears in her eyes. A fucking Disney moment in the making. Well Klaus knew how to take care of that.

"You want to fuck her…" Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yeah, fuck her!" Tyler yelled.

"Fuck her! Klaus repeated pumping his fist up and down. This might get good after all. Even Alaric joined in.

The chick started sobbing again. Jesus, what a fucking cry baby.

"That's right bitch. You'll be doing a lot of that when I-"

Out of nowhere, a shaving blade flew through the air, slicing Klaus's cheek. Ok not out of nowhere, but from Kol's cell.

"Fuck!" Klaus yelled. That stung like a bitch.

Kol stood there looking so dammed smug. He sat down next to the broad again, seeming satisfied with his little trick. Klaus touched his cheek, pulling back blood.

"Oh!" Jeremy shouted. "We are seeing Kol in true form tonight!"

"That was the last of your stash, prick." Klaus said referring to the box of blades that Kol had gotten a hold of a month ago. "Don't think we haven't been counting." he pointed a finger at the sanctimonious douche. "Tomorrow, Kol. Tomorrow we settle this!"

* * *

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy chuckled-you know, as long as Klaus was locked up. "Dude that's what you say before every death match."

Bonnie hugged her knees to her chest as the lights lowered for sleep. Jeremy loved this time of day. All the destruction was over with and it was time to go nighty-night.

Even the sound of Stefan's constant prayers sounded comforting. He wanted god to keep his soul if anything happened in the night, which around here, it might very well happen.

"What's tomorrow?" Bonnie whispered.

Kol shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Oh how Jeremy wanted to tell her, though. There was so much to tell. So many stories of past death matches. But, clearly Kol didn't want her to have an aneurism before the morning, so Jeremy kept his mouth shut.

Stefan finished up his prayer. "Into your hands, o lord, I commend my spirit. Hail Mary. Amen."

"Amen." Jeremy and everyone else repeated. And yes that even included Kol. He tried to act all tough, but deep down he was human as any of them.

"Sweet dreams." Jeremy commented as he lay back onto his cot, closing his eyes, ready for sleep.

* * *

**Leave a review in the box below pretty please!**

**Next time on: The House Of Seven,**

**The bacon chant, Cupcakes with sprinkles mean a free-for-all is near..., **

**An 'igor' that refuses to listen? And Jeremy's a wanna be serial killer?**

**What the hell is wrong with these people?**

**Stay Tuned lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**Zania18, Princess33, leni18, Heavenlie, tinnycsixx, WereWitchSpells, ErzaScarletTitiania, WearRedTonight, Eddieizzie, kiss12top, narusakulove9,**

** pinkglitter2901, sharkattack1793, Dark Masta, Cheyenne83, Khaz'Dynn, asianluver14, ldzansi, EveCipriano, RayGunn29, The Cuteness, XoxoShon12,**

** inkheartmagic, jordanjanellejoy, Aiskel, ElenaVictoria, PrinessFergie, ceppoppy, dco14, livinlife, APeaceOfPie4Everybody011, ishipwhateverthefuckiw****antto, **

**voicegrl, and of course all my guest readers.**

**Just wanna thank all these wonderful people for following favoriting and reviewing thank you! you all get cyber oreo's!**

**wrote a KLONNIE One-Shot, What does your mind say now?, go on and check it out, leave a review letting me know if I should expand it to a Two-Shot.**

**hee hee...onwards with the story!...**

* * *

Chapter 7 Why are you even here?

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon jerked awake. What the hell had happened? Sunlight streamed in through the blinds. He sat up on the couch only to have the photo album fall from his chest.

His phone vibrated on the glass coffee table playing the theme to mortal combat. His hand groped around until he grabbed it, running a hand over his stubbly cheeks.

"What?"

Anyone calling this early did not deserve a civil tone.

"Dude, you're the one that told me to call you as soon as I had any results." Conner said from the other side of the line.

"And?" Damon asked half heartedly

"Well, your Bonnie…um, Bennett, is the one that bled in that alley."

That got Damon's eyes to open. Only then did he realize he wasn't in his apartment, but hers.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Conner asked.

Damon surveyed his surroundings. Empty merlot bottle on the table. Hamster in the corner. Photo album on the floor. Yep this was Bonnie's apartment all right.

"Nothing." Damon said.

"Dude, that was so not a nothing kind of 'oh shit'."

Damon knew Conner. He was like the office TMZ. If there was a scandal, he would find it. Best to be as honest as possible and hope Conner just didn't find the information juicy enough to pursue.

"Oh, I just woke up in some strange woman's apartment."

"Finally!" Conner exclaimed "So I take it that you hooked up with that Rebekah chick from the internet dating site?"

Damon shook his head, more to clear it than thinking that Conner could see him. "No no just someone I met last night. You don't know her. Hell even _I_ don't know her."

"He shoots and he scores." Conner said laughing.

"Yeah a three pointer that's me."

Conner seemed satisfied with that and moved on. "So did Ms. Bennett come home last night?"

Okay he had moved on to a sensitive topic. Damon needed to move this conversation onto more stable ground.

"Anything on the tire tracks from the crime scene?"

"Oh just the kidnappers ever-lasting favorite. A van. I'm going to go out on a limb and say domestic van. Paneled. My bet? No back or side windows."

"That wouldn't be a bad bet. Anything else?" Damon asked.

"Well your girl has moved around a lot."

Damon picked up the photo album and flipped to the one of Bonnie out on a picnic with her family.

"Where do her parents live?"

"Sorry." Conner said "they died in a car accident back in 04."

Damon flipped to the picture where Bonnie's engagement ring was prominent.

"Husband?" Damon asked.

"Nope." Conner responded. "No marriage license or birth records under her name."

"No one to miss her." Damon said.

"Huh?"

Damon shook off his melancholy and flipped through more pictures she was engaged once Damon explained I believe back in Baltimore. "Could you track him down?"

"Dude I'm off in ten minutes."

"Well if you want the number for miss easy from last night you better get moving."

That got Conner motivated. "On it." he said just before he clicked off his phone.

Damon shut his phone gathered a few photos from the album and rose to leave. Unfortunately the movement also stirred his body order. Not a pleasant experience. He sniffed under his arms. How long had it been since he showered?

He glanced up the steps to bonnie bedroom. There was a master bedroom, equipped with claw footed tub. It looked long enough that even Damon could stretch out in it.

Looking over to the hamster Damon asked Herbie. "Don't thinks she'd mind if I used her shower do you?"

The hamster responded by rubbing his face with his little white paws then twitching his whiskers

"Me either." Damon said bounding up the stairs.

* * *

Kol's POV

Kol sat pulling strips of cloth from a blanket as bonnie slept beside him. Her ample bosom rose and fell in a nice steady pattern. It was almost hypnotizing. Then she started awake, her metal fragment at the ready.

"Not feeling all that _grateful_. Got it."

The rest of the men were busy chanting, "bacon, bacon, bacon."

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy had been wound up all morning, eager to play with his new friend, so Kol let him field this one.

"Traditionally whenever we get fresh meat beacon is served."

"It's quite the event." Tyler confirmed.

"You mean someone is coming in?" bonnie asked.

"Don't get too excited." Kol said "it's just Igor."

The metal door screech open as a food cart was rolled in by Igor. The guy had a limp nearly dragging his left leg, a lazy eye and a bald head. You could see even though no one knew his name everyone called him Igor. You could see the disappointment on Bonnies face

"I warned you."

Still she cried out. "Help!"

As the mute man wheeled the cart forward the fragrance of bacon filled the room. Then the wheels caught on something Alaric's something and stopped.

"Ha!" Tyler chuckled Alaric "looks like were having sausage instead. Yours!"

Igor ignored everything around him. Instead he tried to trudge ahead but the flesh in the wheel wouldn't allow him to.

He bent over and grabbed the offending appendage and pulled it out. The phallus hung limp in his hands. He then tossed the penis into a small; trash bucket on the cart.

"Oh!" Jeremy cried out "that had to hurt!"

"Help me!" bonnie screamed. Clearly she wasn't exactly getting the picture here.

"He's deaf." Elijah said.

"Or just really really stupid." Klaus added.

Stefan began his prayer "god is great god is good."

Bonnie shook the bars. "Please please you've got to help me!"

Igor completely ignored her and passed out trays of bacon to the other men per usual Igor would wait for the men to back away then shove the tray in. the men would wait until he backed away to the next cell before descending on their food tray

Bonnie shoved her arms through the bars trying to get Igor's attention. "Please just let me out."

Instead of coming closer though Igor moved away from Kol's cell.

"You have to give him room or he won't give you your bacon."

"Please please please." Bonnie begged. "Just unlock the door."

Instead though he fed Alaric. The large man crawled over to his tray wrapping one arm around it to protect it as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

"Bitch, once I get my strength back, you'd better watch yourself. Not even Kol can save you."

Well Kol would disagree but the shape Alaric was in?

He might as well let the poor sap have his fantasy.

"Please!" Bonnie begged her voice going up an octave. "You've got to help me!"

Actually Igor didn't have to do anything as he rounded up the empty trays and headed back out the door.

"Don't leave!" Bonnie screamed. "Please don't."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Igor passed at the door. Had her plea worked? The odd man turned on his heel. For the first time since her abduction bonnie felt a swell of hope. However he did not come over to her, instead he milled around the mid-section of the cart.

"Please I'll…" Bonnie gulped "I'll do anything..."

And at this moment she meant it.

"Sure, right." Klaus snorted "That's what you say now, but then your little knife comes out and 'whack'."

Bonnie ignored the rapist and focused on Igor. "Please." she said more silky than desperate. "I'll be so grateful."

Igor rose up with a box full of cupcakes. Cupcakes. This place was so wrong, just wrong.

He set a cupcake in front of each cell then abruptly left.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Bonnie cried but the man went out the door then slammed it shut.

Kol put his hand on her shoulder. Bonnie spun around the metal fragment at the ready. She might be ready to offer herself to a strange man but Kol? Unless he had a key out of here. No way

"I told you _Webster's_."

Kol held up his hands in surrender. "If there's desert out there then there's going to be a free-for-all soon."

The cold sound of a metal lock reverberated through the dungeon.

Bonnie rushed to the cell door "No, come back!"

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon came down the stairs drying out his ears with a plush Egyptian cotton towels. Bonnie's home phone rang several times as he wrapped the bath sheet around his waist.

The answering machine beeped "Bonnie I'm not sure if we got our wire crossed, but it thought you were coming in this morning."

"Well somebody beside s Herbie is missing you." Damon commented.

The voice went on. "Look we're really shorthanded so if you get this message, please call."

Damon checked the caller id. "West Valley Women's Shelter."

He felt his breath catch in his chest. It couldn't be.

"No!" he yelled to Herbie as he grabbed his clothes.

* * *

Kol's POV

Kol continued ripping sheets strips while he watched as bonnie leaned her forehead against the bars. Her arms were still out as if begging could bring Igor through the door.

"Please." she whispered into the dungeon "come back."

Stefan of course was reciting a scripture as the rest of the men pre pared for the free for all.

"He's not coming back." Elijah said.

Bonnie stood up blinking a few times tears streaked down her face. "I shouldn't be here. This is some horrible mistake."

"Yes yes it is." Elijah agreed. of course Elijah agreed. His whole gentleman, white knight MO required empathy.

"Just like me. I shouldn't be here either. A case of mistaken identity. A travesty."

"Look." Jeremy announced excitedly. "Some of the cupcakes have sprinkles!"

Klaus snored "seriously you're the one that shouldn't be here."

"You don't even qualify as a serial killer." Tyler commented.

"That's a lie!" Jeremy shouted back. "By the FBI's guidelines I've killed three people on three separate occasions with no motive such as monetary gain. I did it for the pleasure of it."

"Yeah right." Alaric teased although the strain clearly showed on his face as he balled up in pain. "The first one you…. you…"

Since it didn't look like the poor sap was going to finish any time soon Tyler continued. "You accidently stepped on the guy's oxygen tubing."

"No!" Jeremy protested "I just convinced everyone it was an accident."

"You tried to give the guy CPR, ya dork!" Tyler said. "You had no idea that you were choking him off."

Jeremy tossed his head in indignation. "I still caused his death and got a taste for it."

Klaus laughed harshly. "Excuse me? Your second kill was a broad in a coma. How hard is it to kill someone who is fucking brain dead?"

After a pouted Jeremy crossed his arms. "My third wasn't."

Tyler shook his head. "Yeah but she was _eighty-seven_ and _senile_ and _paralyzed from the waist down."_

"Plus." Klaus stated. "You killed her in her sleep!"

Jeremy straighten up. "Still she woke up and put up a fight, man."

Kol was used to the banter. What else did everyone have to do in the dungeon during the long hours of down time? Bonnie though was crying again. Quietly but still crying.

"Are you ready to listen?" Kol asked.

She shook her head, causing tears to spray across the bed. "Leave me alone."

"Once those doors open?" Kol said. "There will be no negotiating. No amount of gratitude will save you. It will all be pain."

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted brandishing her metal fragment again.

* * *

**Ok, I knew you might have some questions, esp, about Igor. like why he's there? answer = I like igors, I think they add creepiness to the story.**

**What do you think? Are Igor's creepy?**

**What do you think about Jeremy lol ( I love writing his character! )**

**Leave a review please!**

**Next time on: The House Of Seven,**

**All the doors will open at once, and weapons will drop from the ceiling...**

**All hell breaks loose. The weapons range from assault riffles, machete's to even a spatula...**

**No one is safe. Game on bitches!**

**Stay Tuned lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**you guys are totally gonna hate me...and its ok I hate me for leaving you with such a short chapter, but I'm sooo sleepy...**

***yawn* soo sleepy. once again I'm sorry. if there are spelling errors, I'm sorry, just too tired to edit anything**

**my job is killing me...lol a little mortician humor for ya! *yawns***

**onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 8 Game Plan

Damon's POV

Damon rushed into his lieutenant's office as the older man was going over some paperwork. He looked years older than his fifty-nine years. The graying of not his temples but eyebrows and mustache only accented the effect. Plus all those worry lines. Being a cop was not easy on the aging process.

The lieutenant looked up as Damon entered. "Aren't you off?"

"Yeah but I got a break in the case."

"Great." lieutenant Tanner said. Then his bushy eyebrows knitted together. "Wait. You don't have any active cases."

Damon pulled a folder out from under his arm and put it on Tanner's desk. "The Starving Stanley Case."

Tanner took off his black rimmed glasses and looked at Damon. "You realize that's not an actual case right?"

Damn tapped the folder. "You call five women dead from a week's worth of starvation natural causes?"

The lieutenant shook his head. "Damon they were homeless, and I believe one of the supposed victims frequently refused food at the soup kitchen because she insisted that Christ himself was gonna bake her bread."

Damon sat down hard on the wooden chair opposite of Tanner's desk. He hated the way his lieutenant looked at him. He hated the way everyone in the station looked at him.

The pity and disappointment, but also the fear-it haunted them just behind the eyes.

No one liked to have their mortality challenged. And Damon was one big walking billboard for what could happen to you on the job.

They all viewed him as broken, damaged goods.

Funny-while he was in the hospital; everyone was all about how much they missed him, how much they could hardly wait until he was back in the barn. Until of course, he's actually come back into the barn. Then the sideways glances.

The awkward silences.

The shunning.

Damon couldn't blame them. It was human nature.

Although had he known how crappy his life was about to become, he probably wouldn't have worked quite so hard during the six months of grueling physical therapy and the hours upon hours of talk therapy to get him through the worst of the PTSD.

To think, he could have just been lying back in a Jacuzzi taking his sweet time to get better.

But here he was with the lieutenant who didn't trust him and a station's worth of detectives who didn't want to be his partner.

"Look, we can argue the merits of the case, but the fact is another woman has been taken."

Instead of touching his chin in a reflective manner against his chin, Tanner's eyebrows went up again. "Really? Because I didn't see anything on the blotter."

Also part of the problem was that tanner had been a great detective before his promotion. This wasn't the old age. "Those who can't do, teach."

Tanner had the instincts and had always put Damon through his paces. But now it felt it was to make sure the Damon never got ahead of the game as he had done before.

Damon sighed before answering. "That's because she's been gone less than forty-eight hours."

Tanner put his glasses back on and leaned into his chair before he spoke. "So are you missing the glory days? Is that what this is about?"

Yep, this is what his life had descended too. His own lieutenant suspecting his motives for wanting to hunt down a serial killer. Guess he was going to have to prove to his supervising officer that he really was onto a case.

"Bonnie Bennett volunteered at the woman's shelter, and her blood was found in an alley alongside a fresh set of van tracks. And her friend thinks 'something awful' happened to bonnie. What more do you need?"

Tanner put his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, looking at Damon above his glasses. "I thought we agreed that you'd work your way back up to psychopaths?"

He shoved the file back toward Damon. "You know start with a little shoplifting and maybe try your hand a few hit and runs?"

"Lieutenant!" Damon tied to interject but Tanner overrode him.

"No, _Salvatore_. You've got to go home and get some rest. The department imposed your four day work week for a reason."

Damon stood. "So I am to expect absolutely no help on this?"

"Absolutely is a harsh term." Tanner conceded. "But correct."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before his injury tanner would have given Damon carte blanche, as many men and resources as he wanted. Now what? Did he expect Damon to beg?

"Fine." Damon said "If you won't help me I'll find someone who will."

Damon got up and headed for the door. Tanner pushed his glasses further up his nose and went back to his paperwork. "Okay."

His lieutenant didn't even respect him enough to bust his chops.

A sad day indeed.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie rocked back and forth on the cot. She didn't know what else to do. The motion helped d her calm her nerves. At least she wasn't crying anymore. Her sides still hurt from her last crying jag.

Kol still sat at her feet, pulling strips from the sheet. The other men-well the other men were taunting Alaric trying to throw things at his crotch. Bonnie didn't feel a bit sorry for him.

"Bastards!" Alaric yelled, throwing a button back at Jeremy.

The chime sounded again and the ever so pleasant voice announced "how lucky you are! Potpourri will begin on the count of three."

Kol turned to bonnie. "I've got to explain."

Bonnie didn't even stop rocking as she answered. "Leave me alone."

How could this get any worse?

The rest of the men were cheering. Alaric pointed to her.

"I may not have a cock whore, but I'll be fucking you pretty soon. Very soon."

Something about his tone brought bonnie out of her shock. "What….what's happening?"

"Three." The chime voice cheerfully said.

Kol rose and sat down next to her. "After the countdown, the doors are going to open."

"Like last night?" Bonnie asked. That had been horrible enough.

"Yes. No, not like last night. Today…" He licked his lips before counting. "Today all the doors will open at once but weapons will drop from the ceiling."

Kol pointed up. She could see the cracks of the trap door.

"Unfortunately, we could get a semi-automatic assault rifle or…."

"Remember the spatula?" Jeremy asked the group. "That was the worst ever."

Klaus sneered at her. "You counting the moments bitch? I'm gonna to push you against the bars and shove into you so-"

"Two." The chime voice interrupted.

Kol put his finger on her chin and turned her to face him again. "We could seriously be out gunned. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded although she wasn't sure if she could completely comprehend the horror that was about to start.

"Oh, I hope I get the machete!" Jeremy squealed.

"Miss." Elijah said. "You've got to come to me. We'll get through this dark time together."

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah right. You only survived your first battle royal because you got the spear gun."

"Shit, Alaric over there could survive this one if he gets the fucking spear gun!" Klaus added.

Kol caressed her cheek, pulling her face with him. He brought up the strips of cloth. "Once I leave the cell you've got to use these to tie the cell door closed."

"One."

"But that will lock you out…" Bonnie said.

"Yes, but once it's safe that's when your little friend will come in handy. You'll cut through the ties to let me back in."

Bonnie gulped hard. Being responsible for herself was bad enough. "But what if I can't do it quickly enough?"

"You can do it." Kol said.

"Or he'll get zapped to shit." Klaus announced almost gleefully.

"But like no pressure though." Tyler said.

"Weapons first!" The chime voice announced.

Everyone looked up to their trap door what was going to come down?

* * *

**what do you think? leave me a review and let me know...**

**I would do a preview but, too tired. *yawns* **

**guess who gets what and who damon meets with next, a certain blue eyed blonde helps him with his case. **

**goodnight my little lambs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I got some sleep...well I literally just woke up lol so I guess this is my good morning to you all!**

**I went back and edited the last chapter, thankfully it didn't need much.**

**2- PrincessFergie- Your update is here! **

**2- APeaceOfPie4Everybody011- Your update is here!**

**2- Fallen Witch Angel- hee hee...maybe...**

**2- guest- I like to keep it intense!**

**2- WearRedTonight- lol sorry sorry sorry! but you gotta admit, you liked it lol **

**2- The Cuteness- yeah, I just had to give him someone in his life like that, its idk so damon, yeah know? damon without someone trying to blow him off isn't damon to me.**

**2- Heavenlie- lol thank you, and Kol better take care of bonnie right? esp since he wants her to be 'grateful' lol. and you are right about the damon thingy. lol. oh and I understand you perfectly, your fine!**

**2- tinnycsixx- Hee Hee guess you're just gonna have to find out!**

**I would totally love it if someone made a banner for this story...**

**Now onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 9 Lemme See Your Game Face!

Damon's POV

Damon strode into the arcade and flashed his badge at the attendant. The place looked deserted and the attendant was busy counting little ticket on the glass counter.

"Matthew Donovan?" Damon asked.

"Who?" The kid asked with a frown.

"Trigger finger." Damon said using his informant's street name.

"Oh him?" the attendant said nodding to Damon's left. "He's in the back."

Damon walked to the back of the arcade to find a figure with his hoodie up, playing a first person shooter game. He came up to the right of the guy.

"Police." he announced.

The figure elbowed Damon in the side. His hoodie got knocked back to revel the baby bottom smooth face of a thirteen year old boy.

"Damn it Salvatore!" Matt shouted. "You almost get me killed every time you do that!"

Damon was glad to see the kid still had some spunk. He was one of the few people who treated him the same as they did before the injury. Damon pulled out a few quarters and popped them into the machine. It looked like Matt was busy killing zombies.

"You mind?" he asked before he hit the second player button.

"To play against the only zombie hunter who's ever come close to besting my high score? A pleasure, always."

Damon took that as quite the compliment and pulled the games gun and began firing at the zombies heads. There was quite the horde.

"I've got a problem." Damon explained.

"Level seven?" Matt asked.

"Well, yeah." Damon admitted. "But I've got this case, only I'm not sure if I've got a perp, or even a victim."

"Sorry buddy." Matt said dodging his head to the left as if he could avoid the zombies attack that way. "I can't help you."

"Maybe after the game we could talk about it?"

"No dude." Matt said. "You've got to figure out what game you are playing first."

Damon took a hit to the leg. His life meter plummeted to a quarter full. "What do you mean?"

"It's like we can't talk specific strategies until you know what your game perimeters are. House of the dead you need to come out shouting. Mortal combat is all about combo moves. Call to arms is all about stealth. Long terms goals." The kid ducked and dived bobbing up and down. "No point in talking about lateral flanking maneuvers if you're playing gyro the dragon. Know what I mean?"

Even though Damon took a hit right to the chest and died a painful death on screen, he didn't care. "Yes!" The light bulb went off. "Absolutely!"

He shoved a bunch of quarters into the slot next to Matt.

"Thanks Matt. Play some on me."

Damon turned to leave as Matt called out. "I'm here until mom calls me for dinner."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"Come on. Come on, come on." Kol murmured, but their trapdoor had yet to open. A loud twang filled the air and the trap door above Alaric opened up. A large, antique looking rifle with a bayonet fell to the floor.

"That's more like it!" Alaric exclaimed as he dragged himself across the floor and snatched up the weapon.

Bonnie looked at Kol. Even he looked worried.

Next came Jeremy's weapon. A small pocket knife. "No way!" he yelled. "What the heck is this?"

Stefan got a sling shot. He stopped his scripture just long enough to say, "If David did not complain then neither shall I."

Tyler got a short bow and a quiver with four arrows.

"Way to go Katniss!" Jeremy said, chuckling then looked to Bonnie. "That was the right pop culture reference right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Whew, it had just blown up when I got captured." Jeremy explained.

Kol was still staring up. So far, no weapon at all.

Elijah got a pair of hedge clippers and Klaus couldn't be happier with his sickle. He kept slicing it through the air. Yet none for them, yet.

"No, no, no, no." kol lamented, no matter how many cloths strips she had, they wouldn't make it. Not against the arsenal out there.

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon watched as Conner turned the collar of his jacket up against the growing wind as he trotted down the steps towards him.

He opened his mouth, but his friend held out a hand.

"Save it man. Your lieutenant already warned us you were on one of your benders."

Luckily Damon had a secret weapon. He pulled out a picture of bonnie holding an eight week old chocolate Labrador retriever. The cuteness oozed off the photo paper.

"You ready to see morgue pictures of her starved and dehydrated?" Damon challenged Conner.

"Okay, okay fine." Conner answered. "I tracked down the fiancée-well ex-fiancée. Looks like he knocked your girl up then split. She lost the baby a few weeks later. I can try to track him down but-"

"No." Damon said. The guy seemed to be in Bonnie's rearview mirror. "That won't be necessary. I know who took her."

Conner eyebrows went up "starving Stanley?" Conner patted Damon's shoulder. "Dude you really need to go back on Paxil."

Damon was ready for this, however. He counted off on his fingers all his points.

"Look, we haven't identified these deaths as due to a serial killer because we were going at him like a regular criminal. We've got to think outside of the box. Or under the radar."

"Clichés aside, how exactly do we do that?"

"He may know forensics. He may know police procedure, but avoiding us at every turn forces him down a path that is predictable."

He handed a thick set of folders to Conner. "At each crime scene-"

"You use that term awfully loosely." Connor commented.

"Each site has van tire tracks."

Conner sighed. "We've already been over this before this chick went missing. Each of those tire tracks from your previous victims was a different van."

Damon held up a finger. "Which to an untrained mind could imply that there was no link between them."

Conner noticed a few cops coming down the steps and moved them off to the side. "Or, to the trained mind?"

"He just used five different vans."

"That's a hellauva lot of vans for any one person. All of the abandoned vans during that period were registered to different people."

"Ah." Damon said "but we didn't look into their insurance companies."

Conner flipped through the files. "But these vans all had different insurance companies."

His friend was acting like that was a bad thing. "That's because Stanley doesn't want questions about his ever-revolving van collection."

Suddenly Connor's eyes opened, his pupils dilating. "Which means he couldn't prove previous insurance."

Damon nodded. "Now you're on the path, grasshopper."

"So any agent worth his salt is going to want to see the new van that they are being asked to insure…his options are getting limited."

Conner clapped his gloved hands together, "so we pull footage from the last insurance office and compare it to the other insurance offices and once we get a picture…"

"We get a name. Then we get financial, phone records." Damon added. "Then find restate acquisitions isolated enough to hold a hostage for a week."

Conner looked at Damon sideways, then sighed. "You are…an evil, evil genius when you're not slacking."

"Thanks." Damon said grateful his pitch had worked. He turned to walk off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Conner said grabbing Damon by the sleeve "where do you think you're going?" This is a hell of a lot of groundwork to go over.

"Do you really think starving Stanley just drives along and says hey she's cute. I think I'll take her?"

Conner shook his head.

"I'm going to trace Ms. Bennett's movements so that I can give you specific traffic corners to check the license numbers you uncover then trace his movements back to his lair."

Conner clapped him on the back. "Damon you and your evil genius."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie stared up at the trap door, it was solidly closed. The other men were busy practicing with their own weapons.

Klaus looked a little too skilled with that sickle for Bonnie's taste.

And the sharp clack of Elijah's hedge trimmers filled the dungeon.

"Come on…" Kol urged the trap door, but it didn't seem to be listening.

"Guess your fucking luck isn't holding Kol." Klaus sneered.

"Yeah take this!" Tyler said as he shot an arrow into their cell. It missed wildly then skidded into Jeremy's cell.

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted.

"Not yet!" Klaus yelled at Tyler. "You idiot!"

Bonnie looked to Kol. "Why haven't you gotten a weapon?"

He seemed to busy trying to make the trap door open with his mind that he didn't answer. As always Jeremy was more than willing to step into the void.

"Once in a blue moon, one of us doesn't get a weapon."

"Not right away!" Kol snapped. He looked to Bonnie. "One _will_ drop."

"Before or after you're sliced up into tiny ribbons is yet to be determined." Klaus challenged.

Bonnie hugged herself.

Could it be true was Kol going to lose today?

"Random cell opening will commence on the count of three."

Well if he didn't get a weapon in the next few seconds it looked like it was going to be all over. Klaus certainly seemed to think so.

"Maybe I'll let you live long enough to cut the flesh off your body."

"Three."

"Inch by square inch." Klaus said as he sharpened his sickle.

"Two."

"You know your pubes would make a nice trophy."

"One."

Bonnie had to keep herself from hyperventilating. She grabbed Kol by the arm. "Keep him away from me and I'll make sure you get back in."

"Then I'll tie you to the bed, belly down so I can take you whenever the fuck I want."

Kol looked to her. "Maybe you'll be…_grateful_?" Bonnie frowned. "Maybe just a little?"

"Kill him and we'll talk."

Bingo.

Bonnie held her breath waiting to see whose door was the first open. It turned out to be Alaric's. Sweaty and weak he propped himself up on his cot aiming for the door way.

"Anybody and I mean _anybody_ who dares come in here, dies."

"Found something to replace your cock there, Alaric?" Tyler teased.

The big man charged the door. "Shut the fuck up!"

Tyler pulled back on the bowstring. "One shot man."

"Don't!" Klaus ordered.

Tyler swung around aiming straight at Klaus. "Or maybe I'll just prove that I'm the _real_ Boston Strangler after all."

Klaus pointed at Bonnie. "How does that get you any closer to drilling that?"

Bonnie tasted metal. Iron to be exact. She must have bit her lip and not even realized it.

Then Elijah's door popped open. Alaric re-aimed at the older man.

Elijah put his hands up. "Son, I have no quarrel with you."

Instead he sat down and glared at Kol. Those two had some serious bad blood between them. However it was Tyler's cell door that opened next. The man rushed out of his cell and set up at the far end of the room.

Bonnie looked up

Still no weapon. They were so screwed. No actually, she was going to get screwed, in the worst way possible.

"Listen to me, you morons. If we gang up, he's got no fucking chance. He's defenseless."

Stefan's door swung open. Very slowly reciting scriptures the man made it out of his cell, his sling shot dangling from his belt.

"I pray the lord my soul to keep…"

Klaus wasn't giving up though. "Stefan you know I'm right."

Bonnie held her breath as Stefan walked up to their cell and glared in. Kol stepped in between them

"Do your worst rippah." Kol challenged.

Bonnie didn't think they were in the best please to taunt anyone, but she was glad he was standing between her and Stefan as he drew his sling shot. The man looked like he knew his way around the archaic weapon. He loaded a large pebble into the sling, but instead of shooting it at Kol, Stefan swerved at the last second and flung it at Alaric.

The rock hit him square in the forehead. Alaric pulled the trigger wasting his only bullet into the ceiling. Bonnie barely blinked before Stefan was on Alaric, grabbing the rifle out of his hands then turning it around burry the bayonet into his belly.

Alaric didn't scream so much as gasp. Stefan pulled the blade out and shoved Alaric down on the floor.

"No." Alaric begged. "please no. no"

_Too bad Alaric…_ Bonnie thought. _Begging's not so much fun when you are on the other side of it is it?_

Then Stefan dropped to his knees and used the knife to slice open Alaric's belly.

Bonnie turned away, her stomach in revolt. But she also couldn't keep herself from glancing over her shoulder.

Alaric reached out toward Elijah. "Elijah, Elijah please help me."

Stefan expertly fished around Alaric's belly, then pulled out the spleen. Using the bayonet knife he cut off a thin slice of the organ then took a bite

Bonnie s stomach threatened to revolt.

"Most make the mistake of starting with the bowel. However, consuming the spleen will leave you alive the longest."

There was no doubt that Bonnie hated Alaric. Hated what he'd done to her. Hated what he'd wanted to do to her. But no one deserved to be eaten alive.

Stefan smacked his lips. "Delicious!"

"Sweet Jesus!" Klaus yelled. "You can eat him later!"

Stefan shook his head as he took another bite. "The flesh is the most flavorful when the heart is still beating."

Alaric moaned so deeply that Bonnie felt it in her stomach.

"Fucking kill kol first!" Klaus yelled.

Stefan rose from his knees to stand.

"Finally!"

But it wasn't to come after Kol. Instead Stefan squeezed some blood from the spleen then used it to scrawl scripture on the wall.

"No!" Klaus yelled but that didn't stop Stefan one bit.

* * *

Damon's POV

Damon juggled three bags of groceries as he tried to get the key into Bonnie's lock. Finally the key slipped in and Damon was able to open the door before all the apples he bought tumbled out into the hallway.

As he entered the apartment he announced. "Honey, I'm home."

He chuckled to himself as he passed by the hamster. "And imagine Herbie, everyone is amazed that I'm still single."

After putting the groceries away in the kitchen and cutting Herbie a few slices of apple Damon actually got down to work. He pushed the power button on Bonnie computer and sorted through her bills as it booted up. Besides making some crab soufflé tonight with caramelized cinnamon apples, he needed to get Bonnie's routine down.

The bills were in perfect order by due date. And her checkbook was immaculate. She was up to date to the penny. "Well if I save you, maybe you can balance _my_ checkbook."

Behind the computer screen Damon found a digital camera. He flipped through her most current pictures. Herbie, Herbie, Herbie and more Herbie the hamster.

"Okay your life is about as exciting as mine." That Caroline had been right. Bonnie didn't get out much.

Finally the computer booted up. The first thing that Damon noticed was a file on her desktop labeled "Internet Dating Profile. Version 8."

Damon opened the file and read it out loud.

"Down to earth financially stable girl seeks down to earth financially stable guy."

The financially stable guy was highlighted and in a bright red font. Guess the girl had dated enough slacker/writer/actor types. Although he didn't think that she was necessarily highlighting those words-it looked like it was a track changes bolding.

"Alright let's see what the original title of your profile was."

"Down to earth girl seeks a guy…any guy (Non-serial killer types preferable, but not a deal breaker)."

Damon chuckled until Herbie started on his wheel again.

"Okay so not so funny now, but out girls got a sense of humor." Damon went back to skimming the profile.

"More stay at home kind of girl. Not sure about starting a family."

He remembered Conner description of her fiancée leaving her once she became pregnant. Clearly she had wanted to keep the child, then lost it not a few weeks later. He could understand why she might be conflicted about starting a new family. He had far less traumatic in his past and wasn't sure himself.

Damon went back to reading. "Collects antique perfume bottles."

Leaning back in his chair Damon shook his head. "Now why can't I ever find a profile like this?"

"Oh crap!" Damon looked at his watch.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" he muttered as he dialed the phone. A woman answered "Hey, Rebekah."

"Damon, what's going on?" The woman asked "I've been waiting at the restaurant for fifteen minutes."

"Yeah I'm sorry that I'm late."

"So you're just late you aren't standing me up?" Rebekah asked.

"Standing you up? No way. No how." Damon said yet the sad truth was that he had totally forgotten about the date. Of course it was horribly rude to say that. He needed to find a way to cover although he wasn't necessarily quick on his feet in situations like this.

"I was…I was in a meeting with the DA?"

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have made that sound so much like a question as a fact. Although Rebekah did seem to be buying it.

"Really the DA?"

Alright maybe he had shot too far with that one.

"Yeah it ran over, but hey what can you do? Tell the DA, 'I've gotta go?'"

"No, of course not." Rebekah said.

"So I'm super sorry but I'm across town. So I'm not going to make be able to make it."

He heard an audible sigh on the other end.

"But let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner. How about chez appetite?"

"Chex appetitt? You don't have to. That place is so expensive."

Yes, it was, but he really didn't want to lose the one person he'd been able to stand since his injury. "Tonight then?"

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to delay our meeting?" Rebekah asked.

Sure he'd screwed up but not for that reason, so he could honestly answer no, not at all. "I'll meet you at the restaurant at eight tonight."

"And you'll be there?"

"You know it." Damon said, then clicked off the call.

A loud knock came at the door. "Hey, you in there?"

The knocking repeated, this time even louder and more obnoxious. Damon rushed to the door and opened it. The manager bursts in. he pointed at the hamster.

"I told you that rat had to go."

"When Bonnie's back from, you know, being kidnapped and all, you can take it up with her. But for now, I need to finish my investigation."

The manager looked around the room. "Aren't there supposed to be a bunch of guys in grey jumpsuits dusting for prints when you investigate?"

Damon urged the manager towards the door. "This apartment wasn't the crime scene. I'm just doing background work here."

The manager's bushy eyebrows shot up as he scanned the empathy wine glass and grocery bags in the kitchen. "Well the lease is only for one person. Two of you staying here means more rent."

"Bonnie has been kidnapped and most likely is being starved. We are _not _cohabiting."

"Coulda fooled me." The manager said nodding to the towel draped over the couch.

Damon put his hand on the sweaty man's back and more forcefully guided him to the door.

"I'll call if I need your services any further."

Finally the pudgy man who smelled of pastrami was out the door Damon shut the door and leaned back against the wood as he looked at Herbie.

"Your mom has got to move…" Then Damon thought about it. "Assuming that I save her."

* * *

**Leave a review please!**

**Next time on: The House Of Seven,**

**Kol's cell door is opened, Klaus's cell is opened and Elijah is waiting, a threesome insues... and not the kinky kind we want...**

**Jermey's cell is opened and he's...wtf? just gonna over look that idiot...why is he in there again *sighs***

**Bonnie and Rippah Stefan face off...**

**No one is safe. Game continues on bitches!**

**Stay Tuned lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**you guys are totally gonna hate me...but I just couldn't help myself lol**

**2- leni18- its ok, there's no need to say sorry. what happened to damon was, I thought I made his character too perfect, I only recently mentioned it so what happened to him will be mentioned in future chapters but I don't really think i'll make it too saddening. and I had to add mattie in there lol, I actucally quoted my nefew. matts words of wisdom for damon, is what I over heard my nefew trying to explain to his friend. **

**2- boomkarakara05- thanks for the review!**

**2- voicegrl- nope not yet lol and thank you, I like to keep my viewers on the edge.**

**2-Eddieizzie- your with is my command lol!**

**2-Cici G- oh yes, they are all mad, and what happened to damon will be explained in future chapters.**

**2- Fallen Witch Angel- here it is!**

**2- Heavenlie- First. your English is not crappy.**

**Second. yes damon living in bons house is creepy but its damon so I figured why not. and Stefan is a Rippah! of course its gonna get messy lol**

**Third. LMFAO, omg I literally died when I read that last part, I read it to my boyfriend and he was in tears. while I'm not the normal girl by any standards, lol no I don't have any problems...well I do have a slight case of OCD but that's about it lol. but if you just wanna talk about anything and everything feel free to PM me. I swear I have like a thousand ideas running wild in my head, about a lot of different things. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I love you guys... so at the end of this chapter please leave me a review mkay!**

**Now onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Saints and Sinners...

* * *

Kol's POV

Kol begged the ceiling to open, but it just wouldn't bulge he was trying to put on a brave face for bonnie, but he should have had a weapon by now. Something was going horribly a miss.

Alaric groaned again, although by now he was unintelligible as Stefan took another slice of spleen and squeezed more blood for his writing.

"Jesus!" Klaus yelled. "Don't you have a fucking hand cramp or something by now?"

When Stefan kept on writing, Klaus continued. "Take a break and fucking kill Kol!"

Stefan though shook his head. "Not until the lords verse is done."

"What is this, the longest fucking passage in the bible?"

Jeremy nodded giddily. "Let's see, it looks like it is Leviticus 2:16 so yeah, yep, pretty much the longest one."

Klaus slammed his sickle against the bars.

"Not fucking fair!"

Talk about fair? That would be going out there with no weapon versus arrows and sickle and hedge cutters. That was unfair.

And just on cue. Kol's cell door opened. Crap. He couldn't wait or show weakness, though. He needed to get out there and hope for the best.

"Start tying." Kol said as he stepped out of the cell.

Although Bonnie seemed mesmerized by Stefan nibbling on Alaric's spleen. He stepped in the way, blocking her view of the cannibal

"Tie fast or you're the main course."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Jarred out of the horror, Bonnie too the cloth strip and looped it around the cell door and the door jam.

"Faster!" Kol shouted.

Fumbling bonnie tied as fast as she cold. Kol stood over her on the other side of the door, inspecting her work.

Behind him, Jeremy's door opened and he tiptoed out of his cell, his pocket knife raised at Kol's back.

Kol didn't even look over his shoulder. He just said. "I wouldn't."

Bonnie could practically hear Jeremy's thoughts. He wanted to be seen as brave but go up against Kol? With a pocket knife? Clearly, he thought better of it, as he turned and knelt down to pick up a cupcake.

"Grab me a couple, would ya." Tyler asked his bow and arrow still at the ready.

Then with blades gnashing, Elijah burst from his cell. Going straight for Kol.

The first pass got Kol's sleeve. It shredded at his elbow. At nearly the same time. Klaus's door opened and he sprang out with his sickle. Kol spun out of the way of Elijah's clippers but the two converged on him.

"Two against one, and fucking weaponless at that." Klaus said. "Almost does seem fair, does it, Elijah?"

Bonnie tied as fast as she could. It didn't look like Kol was going to last very long. Then Kol grabbed a cell door and slammed it into Elijah's face.

The man's face started bleeding.

As he wiped it he commented. "Fair, has no meaning here."

Bonnie kept tying as Kol jumped back from Elijah's lunge. He used another door to block Elijah's shears. Klaus was fast on his feet, charging Kol. With a well-pitched kick to the crotch. Kol slowed Klaus attack. Unfortunately Klaus had enough momentum to swing his sickle at Kol's knees.

He jumped onto the bars and scrambled across them like a monkey might.

Klaus and Elijah ran into one anther trying to catch him.

Bonnie kept tying.

Kol wasn't going to be able to get out of this with some serious bar moves.

Klaus pointed to Tyler who was busy eating a cupcake. "Now!" he shouted pointing to Kol who had made it across the room. "You idiot."

Tyler brought his bow to bear aimed and fired. Kol leaped behind Elijah who took the arrow to the arm. Klaus though came at Kol with a vengeance.

He tried to get out of the way but Klaus was just too fast. The blade sliced across Kol's chest drawing blood. The wound gushed red across Kol's white shirt.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie murmured. Kol had seemed invincible. Why today of all days had he decided to go all human n her? Was his reputation truly deserved? She started tying faster.

Kol stumbled but it must have been a fake out to make Klaus lunge because when the rapist did go for it Kol caught the handle of the sickle and the two struggled for control of the blade.

Tyler strung another arrow and Elijah blades gnashed loudly.

"I'm gonna spilt your woman up between the fucking middle." Klaus growled.

"Yeah?" Kol said as they struggled. "With a spear or a bayonet?"

Tyler aimed as Elijah ran foreword.

"But you're just not enough for them, are you?" Kol asked just as Klaus tried to jerk the sickle from him. But Kol didn't pull back. Instead he let go, sending Klaus sprawling backwards.

Before Elijah could correct course his shears cut off Klaus left ear and Tyler's arrow hit Klaus thigh.

"Holy cow!" Jeremy cried.

"Oh my god, Klaus…" Elijah said backing away. "I didn't mean…"

With one hand Klaus held back the bleeding from where his ear had once been and with the other he pulled out the arrow from his leg.

"Jesus dude." Tyler said, going back to his corner. "I didn't mean to either…"

Tyler looked horrified as Klaus pointed the bloody arrow at him. In the end, though, he threw it at Tyler. "Don't fucking miss again."

Tyler picked it up and put it in his quiver. "I won't I promise."

Then all the men turned their focus on Kol, rushing at him.

Jeremy was the only one holding his hands trying to stop them.

"Wait wait wait!" he announced as he tried to pick up all the cupcakes in the men's path. "Priorities people!"

Elijah Klaus and Tyler all warily circled the injured Kol.

No one seemed brave enough to attack him straight out, even wounded.

Bonnie was so intent on watching the battle that she didn't even realize that Stefan had snuck up on her until he was close enough to try and lick her cheek. Bonnie flew backwards away from the bars.

"Woman is to man, as Eve was to Adam."

"Stefan, she's not on the menu."

"But she was given unto me." Stefan explained as he lunged his hands through the bars at her.

Bonnie dove backwards, scrambling away from those wiry hands.

When she looked up, the men had taken advantage of Kol being distracted and tightened their circle. A few more inches and they would be on him.

"You know what? It'll be worth it to give Stefan first crack at her just to take you the fuck down, Kol."

Unfortunately Stefan began using the bayonet blade to slice through the ties Bonnie had made.

"No!" she shouted but what could she do?

"Resourceful motherfucker is he?" Klaus commented.

Klaus lunged at Kol but at the same moment Jeremy darted in to rescue a pink cupcake. Jeremy grabbed the younger man by the collar and pulled him up as a human shield.

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted as Elijah backed off a step. "I was the only one nice to her!"

Klaus took a step forward. "Like that's gonna stop me."

Kol chocked Jeremy. "Give me your weapon."

"But-"

"Do it!" Kol said "Or they will count you as number eight."

Bonnie knew that Kol was referring to how many men he had killed inside the dungeon. Jeremy must have drawn the same conclusion, as he fished around in his pocket and handed over the knife.

Once the small blade was in Kol's hand, he shoved Jeremy towards Elijah knocking them both back.

"Hey watch the shirt." Jeremy shouted.

Klaus didn't seem like he wanted to wait around to see what kol did with that pocket knife, and he lunged. Kol sidestepped the blow, grabbed the handle and added his weight to Klaus momentum sending the rapists sprawling forward.

A loud clunk sounded as Klaus forehead hit the wall.

Kol turned on Tyler and before the other rapists could fire Kol grabbed the bow out of his hands and tried for the arrow but they went skittering across the floor out of reach.

"Some more fucking bad luck, prick." Klaus said as he steadied himself.

Then Bonnie realized that Stefan was about halfway through cutting the ties that held her cell door shut. She didn't want to get within ten feet of the cannibal but she couldn't just let him get into her cell. Bonnie grabbed a wad of cloth strips and started tying again.

"Guess she's pretty resourceful as well." Kol commented.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie felt a moment of pride surge through her, but then Elijah and Klaus tightened the circle even more. Kol was a master at self-defense, but even he couldn't avoid getting sliced up against tow bladed weapons. It would only be a matter of time before they took him.

With a loud clank, the trapdoor above her opened and a handgun tumbled out, hitting the floor and bouncing once. The entire dungeon stopped what they were doing, even Stefan and stared at the weapon.

Bonnie dove for the gun and grabbed it. Pointing it at Stefan, the closest aggressor.

"The safety!" Kol shouted.

Bonnie shouted for a moment, then found the lath and took it off. She leveled it at Stefan.

"Stay back!"

She then aimed at Klaus, then Elijah, then Tyler. "Get away from him."

"Or what, bitch?" Klaus challenged.

Bonnie pointed to the ceiling.

"No!" Kol yelled but it was too late. She fired once to prove she was serious.

"Or I'll shoot." She said.

"You can't, though." Jeremy said licking icing off one of the cupcakes.

Bonnie looked to kol who frowned. "You only get one bullet."

Stefan cut through the last strip and entered the cell. Bonnie pointed the gun and fired again and again but only the sound of metal hitting metal filled the cell.

Stefan slowly walked toward her. "You are ripe with sin. But do not fret. I shall eat it out of you."

Bonnie backed up until she hit the wall. There would be no escaping the cannibal.

* * *

**See guys, Kol is bad ass all on his own...and I did give them a weapon, bonnie just wasted it. lol**

**at first I was gonna have bonnie blow Stefan's head off, but then I was like na, that's what I would do, and that would be way to easy lol**

**so instead I'm leaving yall with a cliffy and no preview lol...sorry don't be too upset!**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hee Hee I love you guys...**

**2- leni18- lol yeah, Jeremy's not a dumb as the others act like he is. or does he have a death wish via Kol lol.**

**2- SpringOfMay- Fear not shes ok lol**

**2- Flame-Princess33- such language lol I'm sorry I had not intention of mind fucking any of you guys...at least not yet. **

**2-Eddieizzie- lol **

**2-WearRedTonight- lol thank you **

**2- tinnycsixx- the door wasn't open, it was tied by the cloth, but Stefan cut through it.**

**2- Heavenlie- I'm gushing! thank you for reviewing! lol I do have a lot of fun writing the fight scenes. I love rippah Stefan, in the VD world esp, he so badass and like just doesn't give a fuck lol. lol YES! I've met a fello crazy, hi nice to meet you, we should sit down some time have tea and cookies while dancing to alice and wonderlands happy UnBirthday song LMFAO.**

**2-the cuteness- lol**

**2-boomkarakaraka05- lol heres your update.**

**2-Cici G- she should have lol **

**2-narusakulove97-lol yes, just the way I like it!**

**2-Fallen witch Angel- hee hee I was aactually eating a cupcake when I added it in the story lol**

**2-ruffemdirty- lol thank you!**

**2-APieceOfPie4Everybody011- no way I love bonnie, but our struggles are what help us grow right?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I know you guys are like WTF 1 bullet, 1 bullet..., the reason why there was only one bullet was because, **

**1 you only get one chance. **

**2. lets not forget, this is bonnies first time in there, but not for everyone else. who in their right mind would give a serial killer a fully loaded gun? he'd kill everyone and thered be no story lol **

**3. it seemed more edgy and I like to freak you guys out lol**

**Now onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 11. You Scratch My Back and I'll Scratch Yours...

* * *

Kol's POV

This was not good Stefan was a machine when he was determined, and he seemed pretty dammed determined to have bonnie. He would love to save her, but he had Elijah's shears and Klaus's sickle to worry about.

And both men seemed to want to take their months if not years, of resentment out in the next 5 minutes. With any luck, Kol could use that to his advantage.

Elijah was the least hardened so it was no surprise when he attacked with a bit too much gusto.

Kol only had to avoid the shears and land the flat of his palm onto Elijah's already broken nose. The older man screamed like Jeremy, clutching at his face. So it was a fairly simple thing for kol to jerk the shears away from Elijah.

That backed up the rapist off a few steps.

The guy was all balls until there was a bit of competition. Still, Klaus swung that sickle with some precision.

But not even Klaus could wait for Kol to make his move. Instead he committed to an overhead swing.

Kol waited until the last second then brought his shears to bear. Not on Klaus but on the sickle. The rapist hadn't been expecting that. He used the 'v' of the shears to pin the sickle. Klaus wasn't completely cowed, though, as he gave Kol a left hook to the stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye Kol watched bonnie take a swipe at Stefan with her metal fragment. He was no Alaric, though.

Stefan easily danced out of the way, raising the blade from the bayonet.

Klaus jerk on his sickle, but kol refused to let up. If anything, he cranked on the shears. The blades were much thicker than Klaus's thin sickle.

Finally, he was rewarded with a loud crack, and the sickle's blade broke in half.

He didn't have time to rejoice, as Elijah came at him with Alaric spent rifle, using the gun as a club.

Kol spun on his heel, bringing the shears to bear. He clacked them together at neck height. Elijah seemed to get the picture, and dropped the rifle.

So maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Then Bonnie screamed. "No!"

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Stefan knocked her metal fragment to the floor and brought the bayonets blade to her throat.

"Do not worry."

But she was worried. Really worried, looking over to Alaric's eviscerated body. Yet the guy was still alive, moaning occasionally. To the right, Kol fought his way to her, knocking Klaus down. But could he get to her in time?

Then Klaus hit Kol over the head with the handle of his sickle and Kol stumbled forward.

"No." she sobbed.

Stefan kissed her cheek, licking away her tears.

"You will have no time to fret for such things as soon as I begin."

She tried to push him off her but he was rock solid. His lean from was all muscle and sinew.

"Please no." Bonnie begged but Stefan's hands coursed over her body. "Is this what god would want?"

His hands slid up and down her neck. "Oh child, do not try to talk to me, of all people, about gods will. He has gifted me."

The cannibal went back to licking ng her tears. How long would he be content with just that though?

* * *

Kol's POV

Stefan was just warming up.

Kol had to end this. Quickly.

Klaus luckily was not in the mood to dawdle either. He charged kol with the sharp end of his broken sickle. Kol dropped to the floor then buried the shears like a pair of scissors into Klaus calf. The rapists screamed as kol yanked the blades out of his leg.

Kol rolled out of the way as the rapist crashed to the ground. Gaining his feet he launched into his cell, rising behind Stefan.

"Just go and eat your spoils man."

He really did not want to get into it with the cannibal.

Stefan slowly turned to face Kol. "I will not be denied."

Kol clasped the shears together and shoved as hard as he could at Stefan's abdomen. But the blades bounced right off.

Stefan lifted his shirt to show off an old metal breastplate.

"You are not the only one hoarding god's bounty."

Dear god the chest plate was from months ago. The guy had been hiding it until he could use it in such an instance.

It shouldn't have surprised Kol but it did. Stefan tool advantage of that and raised his bayonet blade coming after him.

Unfortunately he did _not_ have a shield.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Once Stefan wasn't focused on her. Bonnie dove for her metal fragment.

And once obtained.

She popped back up and drove the fragment as deeply into Stefan's neck as she could. Not necessarily to save Kol, but to ultimately save herself. Klaus was still out there. Along with Tyler. She needed Kol safe and sound.

Blood spurted out of the wound as Stefan tried to grab the fragment. Kol launched into action, kicking Stefan in the groin, then once he was down, kicking and kicking and kicking at the man's back.

Stefan was down, way down. There was no way he could survive the blood loss and beating.

He's dead Bonnie said grabbing hold of Kol's arm.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" He asked her.

Um no she didn't. Bonnie didn't argue as Kol took his shears and buried the handles into Stefan's back.

"Help me." Kol said pointing to the body.

Bonnie backed away.

"What do you want to keep him around for a snack or something?" Kol asked.

Before she could help him move the body she yelled. "Look out!" as Jeremy approached the cell.

Kol jerked the shears out of Stefan and turned on the youth.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jeremy said holding his hands out.

"I was just bringing you a cupcake." He nodded to the treat. "The ones with sprinkles."

Kol accepted the offered cupcakes. Alaric moaned a rattley moan. Kol lifted the shears again and went to head out of the cell.

Jeremy's POV

"No." Jeremy said feeling very brave in the moment.

He'd just lasted another free for all without a scratch. Compared to Elijah Klaus and Tyler? Jeremy had skated.

And he got cupcakes. Score.

As much as he would like to rest on his laurels he had to do something brave this fee for all and perhaps get Klaus off his back.

"Let me." Jeremy said. Jeremy went into Alaric's cell as kol and bonnie put Stefan back in his cell. It was the only way Igor would take the body out.

"Fun time is over, boys. Return to your cells."

Jeremy had better make it quick.

"Three." that sweet chime voice said.

He took his pocket knife, raised it above his head and went to stab Alaric between the ribs and end his suffering for all of them. Unfortunately the blade folded nicking Jeremy's finger.

"Darn it!" he said as he sucked on the wound.

He aimed at the rib cage again, but the pocket knife bounced off this time.

"He's fucking eviscerated…" Klaus teased. "And you still can't fucking kill him. A new low, Jeremy, a new fucking low."

This was not going the way Jeremy imagined. He had imagined finally having his fourth verified kill. With his previous medical training, Jeremy felt along Alaric ribcage and found the space between the bony ribs. He made sure the blade was fully out of the case and stabbed.

Finally the blade made it through, although it was pretty short.

"There!" Jeremy crowed in triumph.

Jeremy wasn't quite sure what damage it was doing but he stabbed again and again.

"Take that!"

He stabbed again. "Ha! Call me a momma's boy, serial killer lite?"

"Two" the chimed voice cooed

He should have enough time for a few more pokes.

"One" the voice said.

Jeremy pushed up and ran out of the cell, heading for his cell. His collar zapped him a little.

"Ouch! Oh ouch!"

He didn't care that Klaus was laughing his ass off. That _hurt_.

Jeremy barely skidded into his cell as it closed and locked.

"Bingo."

Even with his neck stinging he still loved that chime voice.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie finally allowed herself to feel relief. Alaric was dead. Stefan was dead. Klaus and Tyler were both injured.

And she had cupcakes.

All in all, not a bad ending to this day.

She turned to find Kol's shirt clotted with crimson.

"You're bleeding." she said grabbing a handful of cloth strips. "Sit down."

Kol obeyed as she peeled the stained shirt away from the wound. The slice was long, but thin and fairly shallow.

The one thing it was though was dirty. That sickle was not just rusty, but encrusted with mud.

How lovely.

She cleaned the wound, even though Kol winced at each touch.

As she removed the clots, she realized that Kol had taken the slash for her. If she wasn't here, he never would have left his cell without a weapon.

More gently, she cleaned the last of the wound.

"I know that I didn't kill Klaus…"Kol said. He moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Such a caring gesture for a serial killer.

"But I _did_ wound him."

Bonnie looked into his eye. Had she noticed the gold flecks in them before, or curve of his lips? Kol leaned in.

"If anything," Bonnie said as she backed away a bit. "I think you should be grateful to me."

Kol kept leaning in. "If you insist."

Oh, she wasn't that easy. Surviving one free for all was barely scratching the surface.

She avoided his lips and brought hers to his ears.

"Get me _out_ of here and well talk."

**See guys, Bonnie and Kol live...at least for now...**

**:D lol Kol was trying to get a little token of graditude, bonnie quickly shut that down, but gives him a promising offer...**

**Good news for my Damon fans, we will see what our favorite detective has been up to in the next chapter.**

**Next time on The House of Seven: Damon gets a promising lead. Bonnie wants out of the dungeon, and starts asking questions about possible escapes... **

**till next time my little lambs... hopefully I can make 100 reviews! that would totally make me cry rainbows lol!**


End file.
